Hana Yori Dango
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari klannya! Suatu hari ia masuk ke Konoha SHS dan bertemu F4 versi Konoha SHS.. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah Kushina? /"apa gadis itu akan menjadi Makino Tsukushi?" /"demi Kami-Sama itu tidak mungkin! Dia adalah kakakku, dattebane!" /Genre: Family (Brother Complex) & Romance /A MinaKushi fanfic! RnR? Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Figure: Uzumaki Arashi, Uzumaki Kushina

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

~Someone's PoV...

Hi! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina... Panggil saja aku Kushina! Aku memiliki rambut merah yang panjang dan mata violet yang indah... Aku adalah gadis berdarah Uzumaki yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluargaku karena aku memiliki rambut merah yang menurut klan Uzumaki wanita tidak diperbolehkan memiliki sehingga keluargaku membuangku.. Aku dirawat oleh bibiku yang sekarang sudah tidak bermarga Uzumaki lagi, tetapi bermarga Senju mengikuti suaminya! Namanya adalah Mito Uzumaki atau sekarang sudah menjadi Mito Senju! Suaminya bernama Hashirama Senju pemimpin klan Senju... Oh iya, aku juga sudah mengganti namaku dari Kushina Uzumaki menjadi Kushina Senju! Umurku tahun ini adalah 16 tahun dan aku akan memasuki Konoha Senior High School... Tapi ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatku tidak enak jika masuk sana! Yap, kakakku Uzumaki Arashi juga ber-sekolah disana... Dia adalah senpaiku disana! Jika melihatnya semua wanita langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan semua lelaki langsung iri padanya.. Bahkan, kudengar ia memiliki fanclub yang sangat besar di sekolah! Ditambah lagi Konoha Senior High School adalah milik klan Uzumaki.. Klan Uzumaki memang dikenal sebagai klan yang sangat kaya berbeda dengan klan Senju yang sederhana! Habislah aku!?

~Normal PoV...

Kushina mulai memasuki sekolah barunya! Konoha SHS sangat besar... Halaman sekolahnya sangat luas...

"Permisi!" Kata Kushina pada seorang gadis yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang bersama temannya! Gadis itu membalikan badan melihat orang yang memanggilnya dan ia sangat terkejut akan muka Kushina yang buruk..

"Siapa kau? Huuh, nampaknya kau adalah orang miskin! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku.." Kata gadis itu, kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan Kushina!

"Huuh, padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah!?" Kata Kushina lirih! Ia kemudian berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tidak seberapa lebar untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah! Lalu ia melihat 4 orang pria berjalan di depannya! Kushina pun menepuk pundak salah seorang lelaki itu, sontak sang lelaki langsung berhenti berjalan dan 3 orang lainnya ikut berhenti (NB: mereka sekarang sudah berada diluar koridor)! Lelaki itu menoleh melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya dan mata lelaki itu langsung membulat begitu pula Kushina... Lelaki itu adalah kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi... Hening! Tidak ada yang berbicara!

"F4 datang!" Teriak seorang gadis dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dari mereka membuat mereka sadar dari lamunan.. Dan seketika mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak murid! Seorang gadis menarik tangan Kushina!

"Hei, nyalimu besar sekali!" Kata gadis itu...

"Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanya Kushina!

"Aku Mikoto Murasaki! Salam kenal... Kau siapa?" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Mikoto itu!

"Oh! Aku Kushina Senju! Memang siapa mereka?"

"F4 di Konoha Senior High School!" Kata Mikoto..

"F-F4?" (NB: bagi yang gak tau! F4 adalah singkatan dari Flower 4 yang berasal dari anime / manga Hana Yori Dango! Mereka terkenal perfect dan menguasai sekolah)

"Ha'i! Kau pasti murid baru! Mari kuperkenalkan.. Yamanaka Inoichi dia adalah Mimasaka Akira! Meski dia tidak playboy seperti Akira, Inoichi terkenal dapat membuat ratusan perempuan jatuh hati dalam 5 menit seperti Akira! Kedua, Fugaku Uchiha dia adakah Nishikado Sojiro.. Dia juga tidak playboy seperti Sojiro... Tetapi ia sangat cool dan dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh hati padanya! Ketiga Minato Namikaze ia adalah Hanazawa Rui! Memiliki sebuah senyuman yang dapat memikat hati semua wanita, dia juga adalah seorang lelaki yang keren dan baik hati seperti Rui! Terakhir, Uzumaki Arashi! Seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki.. Dia adalah Domyouhi Tsukasha! Dia juga orang yang sangat keren dan tampan! Oh iya, mereka semua juga berasal dari keluarga kaya... Mereka adalah pewaris tunggal 4 klan terbesar! Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Yamanaka!" Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar...

"Hah? L-lalu, mereka diperlakukan seperti F4 di sekolah ini?" Kata Kushina dengan sedikit terkejut! Mikoto mengangguk..

'Habislah aku! Jika nii-chan menyatakan perang denganku semua murid bisa membunuhku!' Batin Kushina

"Ku-kurasa aku harus pergi dahulu! Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah..." Kata Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah kiri.. Namun, seorang lelaki memegang tanggannya! Yap, lelaki itu adalah salah satu anggota dari 'F4 Konoha SHS' itu! Dia adalah... Minato Namikaze! Kushina menoleh menghadap Minato membuat mata mereka bertemu... Dan mereka langsung memerah!

'Kirei! Mata violetnya sangat cantik!' Batin Minato..

'Hah? A-apa yang lelaki ini lakukan? Mengapa ia memegang tanganku? Ugh, aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku bisa pingsan... Dia sangat tampan! Dan matanya sangat indah.. Seindah batu safir!' Batin Kushina!

"N-nani?" Tanya Kushina tetap dengan muka memerah!

"Kudengar kau ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah! Hmm.. Ruang kepala sekolah kearah kanan!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum hangat! Dan Kushina pun semakin blushing.. Sebenarnya, Minato juga memerah namun ia menyembunyikan rona merah itu!

"O-oh! Arigatou Namikaze-san.." Kata Kushina.. Kemudian ia segera melesat pergi!

"A-apa? Na-Namikaze-san memegang tangan gadis miskin & jelek itu?" Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning dan bermata safir, yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino!

"Betul! Menyebalkan sekali!" Kata gadis lainnya yang berambut pink dan bermata hijau emerald... Yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura!

"Sudahlah! Bukankah itu hak Namikaze-san.. Lagian, gadis itu sangat cantik kok!" kata seorang gadis lainnya lagi yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata!

"Kau ini sebenarnya teman gadis itu atau kami sih!?" Kata Ino sebal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiinngggggg! Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi! Semua murid Konoha SHS bersorak gembira... Oh iya, Konoha SHS sebenarnya hampir mirip dengan Eitoku Gakuen (sekolah F4 di HYD).. Semua murid disana berasal dari klan ternama dan mereka selalu memakai barang yang high-class, hanya Kushina yang terlihat sederhana disana!

Kushina berjalan keluar... Namun mari kita lihat di lantai 2, ada 2 orang gadis yang sudah memegang pot bunga yang sangat besar yang siap dijatuhkan kapan saja! Namun, ada juga seorang gadis yang tampak khawatir!

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan lebih baik kalian jangan lakukan ini!" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Hinata itu!

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan! Kami sudah memutuskan." Kata Ino!

"Baiklah! Tetapi resiko kalian yang menanggung aku tidak akan ikut-ikut.." Kata Hinata! Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua..

Kushina berjalan dengan riang seperti biasa dan 2 gadis yang berada di lantai 2 itu melepas pot bunga itu ketika Kushina tepat di bawah mereka! Namun, Kushina didorong oleh 'seseorang' sehingga ia selamat! Orang yang mendorongnya kini berada di atasnya, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato..

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Minato!

"Tidak apa! Kau bagaimana?" Kata Kushina!

"Aku juga tidak apa!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum manis..

"Mm.. Namikaze-san bisa kau berdiri!?" Kata Kushina!

"Oh! Maaf!" Kata Minato sambil bangkit berdiri, lalu ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Arigatou sudah menolongku!"

"Tidak usah sungkan!"

Seorang lelaki berambut merah raven berdiri memandangi Minato dan Kushina! Ia tadinya juga berlari ingin menolong gadis yang merupakan adik kandungnya! Namun, Minato sudah menyelamatkan Kushina terlebih dahulu.. Lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Arashi itu memandangi mereka dari kejauhan dan ia tidak sadar ada seorang gadis cantik berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu diketahui bernama Matana Uchiha, adik kandung dari Fugaku Uchiha!

'Apa gadis berambut merah itu akan menjadi Makino Tsukushi? Seandainya, jika Arashi-kun tahu aku menyukainya!' Batin Matana sambil tersenyum kecut, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Arashi...

"Hei Arashi!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang Arashi!

"Ada apa?" Sahut Arashi!

"Tadi kulihata Matana-chan ada dibelakangmu, untuk apa dia menemuimu? Apa dia menembakmu?" Tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Inoichi itu..

"Eh? Tidak kok! Dia tidak menemuiku!" Kata Arashi. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Arashi karena perkataan Inoichi!

"Hnn! Apa kalian melihat Mikoto?" Kata seorang lelaki yang terkenal sangat dingin, dan diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku!

"Tidak!" Jawab Inoichi kesal, ia kesal dengan temannya yang bermarga Uchiha itu! Masalahnya, Fugaku selalu bertanya 'dimana Mikoto?'

~Keesokan harinya...

Kushina kini sedang berlari secepat-cepatnya agar dapat selamat masuk ke gerbang sekolah! Namun, nasib malang menimpanya ketika ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat!

"Sial! Terlambat lagi! Padahal jam pertama adalah jam Orochimaru-sensei, guru paling sadis!" Kata Kushina!

Namun, gadis bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang sudah diganti menjadi Kushina Senju itu tidak kehilangan akal. Ia memanjat pagar itu.. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dalam ia menghilangkan debu yang menempel di tangannya! Lalu ia berjalan untuk masuk ke kelas! Namun, tunggu! Di luar gerbang ada 4 mobil mewah berhenti! Dan dari 4 mobil itu masing-masing keluar seorang lelaki tampan.. Yap, mereka adalah F4 Konoha SHS! Tiba-tiba ada seorang satpam berlari dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka! Mereka pun masuk dan melewati Kushina begit saja!

'Enak sekali mereka!' Batin Kushina!

.

.

.

Kringggg... Bel berbunyi nyaring sekali tanda bahwa jam istirahat telah tiba! Murid-murid Konoha SHS langsung bersorak gembira. Satu-persatu dari mereka keluar dari kelas termasuk Kushina! Kushina mengambil roti dari tasnya, roti itu dibawanya dari rumah! Lalu ia pun makan di belakang bangunan sekolah! Karena tentu saja malu jika makan di kantin! Semuanya membawa makanan yang mahal dan dia hanya makanan sederhana! Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menguyurnya menggunakan air dari atas, sehingga ia basah kuyup! Dan tiba-tiba banyak murid-murid mengerumuninya sambil mencaci makinya 'miskin'! Mari kita flashback apa yang terjadi sehingga bisa begini!

Flashback: ON

"Hei, teman-teman apa kalian terima Namikaze Minato bersama dengan gadis miskin itu?" Teriak Ino pada teman-temannya! Keadaan kelas yang awalnya tenang pun berubah jadi ribut!

"Jika tidak terima, mari kita buat gadis miskin itu keluar dari sekolah ini!" Teriak Sakura!

Flashback: OFF

Kushina terus dibuli dan tidak ada yang menolongnya! Mereka mulai melemparkan sayuran busuk, telur, tepung, buah-buahan busuk pada Kushina! Dimana Minato? Mari kita lihat ia sekarang! Ia sedang berada di kantin dengan dikerumuni banyak anak perempuan yang menahannya untuk tetap duduk dan makan! Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang~ kembali ke Kushina! Ia terus dilempari berbagai bahan makanan, ia melindungi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Namun, itu sia-sia karena tanggannya tidak mampu melindungi seluruh kepalanya sehingga kepalanya juga terkena! Rambut merahnya menjadi kotor dan kusut! Tidak ada yang menolongnya sekarang~

Namun, tunggu! Ada seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang melindungi Kushina! Ia menggunakan punggungnya sebagai tameng untuk Kushina, murid-murid yang melempari bahan makanan pun langsung berhenti melihat siapa yang melindungi Kushina! Yap, yang melidungi Kushina adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki namanya! Merasa sudah tidak ada yang melempar Arashi mengubah posisinya, ia menjadi jongkok di depan Kushina! Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan memberihkan muka Kushina!

"Onii-chan!" Kata Kushina lirih sehingga hanya ia dan Arashi yang bisa mendengar!

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Arashi sambil mengelus pipi Kushina menggunakan tangannya!

"K-kau... Mengapa menolongku?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau tidak apa?" Kata Arashi mengulang pertanyaannya! Mata Arashi dan Kushina bertemu! Namun, tidak seperti Kushina yang memiliki warna mata violet. Arashi mempunyai warna mata hitam pekat atau biasa disebut onyx!

"Kyaa.. Mata gadis miskin itu bertemu dengan mata Uzumaki-san!" Teriak histeris Sakura melihat pemandangan di depannya!

"Oh my God! Apa gadis itu akan menjadi Makino Tsukushi?" Teriak lebay Ino melihat pemandangan di depannya! Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Matana memandangi mereka dengan pandangan sedih, bibirnya bergertar seperti ingin menangis, 'a-apa Arashi-kun benar-benar menyukainya?' Batin Matana!

Kembali ke Arashi dan Kushina! Arashi menggendong Kushina ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS...

"Ada apa dengan Kushina?" Kata Mikoto yang saat itu bertugas di UKS! Mikoto sudah sangat dekat dengan F4 karena Fugaku adalah pacar Mikoto! Mikoto nampak khawatir melihat kondisi Kushina!

"Dia dibully oleh anak-anak!" Jawab Arashi sambil menaruh tubuh Kushina di ranjang UKS!

"Aku tidak apa!" Kata Kushina meronta!

"Diam saja disini!" Kata Arashi! Lalu, Mikoto mengobati luka-luka Kushina... Arashi memandangi dengan raut khawatir! Mikoto yang melihat raut muka Arashi tersenyum kecil...

"Arashi-kun, kau.. Apa kau menyukai Kushina-chan?" Tanya Mikoto! Kushina langsung terbelalak kaget.

'Demi Kami-sama! Tidak mungkin Arashi-nii menyukaiku! Dia kakak kandungku!' Kata Kushina dalam hati..

"Sudahlah! Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Arashi dengan sedikit panik! Mikoto kembali hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan mengobati Kushina!

*TBC*

Hi minna! Author kembali dengan fic MinaKushi author... Hohoho~

*baca fic sendiri* ya ampun x_x author gak ada maksud nulis momen Arashi-Kushina lebih sweet daripada Minato-Kushina :D soalnya, waktu pertama kali author nulis cerita ini gak ada maksud sama sekali buat ngasih genre romance dan ngasih tokoh Minato! Tapi sewaktu mikir member-nya F4 akhirnya kepikiran Minato dan jadilah ber-genre romance :D *peace* hehehe... Gomen author bacotnya panjang banget.. Terakhir, author minta reviewnya yaa... Setelah ada 10 review baru author lanjutin!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah! Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya! Matahari juga menampakan dirinya dari ufuk timur! Tampak, seorang gadis berambut merah darah sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasurnya yang empuk!

"Kushina!" Panggil seseorang dari luar kamar gadis yang dipanggil Kushina itu sambil mengetuk pintu. Namun sang empunya kamar tidak menanggapi, ia sedang asyik di alam mimpinya!

"Kushina!" Panggil seseorang yang merupakan Mito Uzumaki (Senju) itu lagi! Kushina hanya menggeliat berganti posisi tidur, tidak menanggapi bibinya itu!

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik kamar, Mito masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina. Kemudian, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Kushina!

"Kushina ayo bangun!" Kata Mito lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina!

"Nanti sajalah ba-chan!" Kata Kushina sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 6 lebih 15 lo..." Kata Mito!

"Oh, jam 6 lebih 15!" Kata Kushina tidak sadar! Ingatannya belum kembali sepenuhnya... Ia masih setengah di alam mimpi!

1

2

3

"APA? Jam 6 lebih 15!" Kata Kushina kaget!

"Kenapa ba-chan tidak membangunkanku?"

"Ba-chan sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi Kushina!" Kata lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja di kamar Kushina! Ia adalah Hashirama Senju, suami dari Mito Uzumaki! "Namun, kau yang tidak kunjung bangun!" Katanya lagi...

"Ya sudah, sana cepat bersiap!" Suruh Mito pada Kushina!

"Ha'i!" Lalu, Kushina langsung menggambil seragamnya di lemari dan mandi! Lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu 15 menit dan memakai sepatu!

"Ba-chan, ji-chan aku berangkat sekolah dahulu ya!" Pamit Kushina pada paman dan bibinya!

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Mito!

"Tidak! Ini sudah cukup terlambat!" Kata Kushina sambil bersiap melesat pergi...

"Tunggu Kushina!" Cegah Hashirama.

"Ada apa, Ji-chan?"

"Nanti di sekolah jangan hanya makan roti terus! Ini untukmu!" Kata Hashirama sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Kushina.

"Mm... Tidak usahlah, Ji-chan! Aku kenyang kok meski hanya makan roti. Kudengar hasil pertanian bulan ini tidak terlalu baik!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum gugup!

"Tidak apa! Ambillah! Kau pasti juga ingin seperti teman-temanmu kan!?" Kata Hashirama! Lalu Kushina mengambil uang itu dengan sedikit ragu.. "A-arigatou Ji-chan! Yosh, aku berangkat dulu!" Pamit Kushina! Lalu Kushina langsung melesat pergi...

"Gadis itu semakin besar semakin cantik ya! Dia mirip dengan ibunya sewaktu masih muda!" Kata Mito pada Hashirama sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Iya! Bagiku, dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri! Setidaknya, meski Tuhan tidak memberikan kita anak, Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada kita, memberikan Kushina!" Kata Hashirama.

~sementara itu, di tempat Kushina...

"Harus cepat! Tidak boleh terlambat lagi. Hari ini jam pertama adalah Tsunade-sensei, bisa-bisa aku ditendang keluar kelas sampai terdampar di Afrika Selatan!" Kata Kushina. Pasalnya, rumahnya dan sekolah cukup jauh dan dia harus menempuhnya dengan jalan kaki!

Tak berapa lama, Kushina sampai di sekolah.. Namun, dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya sekarang! Gerbang sudah tertutup rapat. Lalu, Kushina pun menggunakan cara yang kemarin ia gunakan! Yaitu, memanjat gerbang sekolah! Namun, belum sempat ia memanjat seorang satpam datang.

"Hei, kau anak berambut merah! Jika terlambat kau harus menunggu di luar sampai gerbang dibuka! Kau tidak boleh memanjat gerbang!" Ceramah satpam itu. Kushina hanya pasrah diceramahi satpam yang sewaktu kecil bercita-cita menjadi penceramah itu (?)

"Jika kau terlambat, itu tandanya Tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu masuk tepat waktu!" Ceramah sang satpam lagi!

'Udah tau kelezz! Emang apa bedanya!? Huuh, seandainya jika tidak ada nilai observasi di sekolah ini, aku sudah memukul satpam di depanku ini!' Batin kushina!

"Hei, dia baru sembuh, wajar jika ia telat! Bukakan pintu gerbang untuknya!" Kata suara yang ada di belakang Kushina. Kushina kaget mendengar suara itu, ia menoleh ke asal suara itu dan matanya langsung membulat! Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri 4 lelaki tampan, dan yang barusan berbicara tadi adalah kakaknya, Arashi Uzumaki!

"H-ha'i!" Kata satpam yang tadi menceramahi Kushina! Kemudian, ia membuka pintu gerbang sekolah itu!

"A-arigatou!" Kata Kushina, lalu ia langsung melesat masuk tanpa peduli dengan 4 orang dibelakangnya!

Lalu, F4 versi Konoha SHS berjalan masuk dengan santainya... (lain kali author tulis F4 aja yaa... Kepanjangan kalau 'F4 versi Konoha SHS')

"A-Arashi-kun, apa kau menyukai Kushina Senju?" Tanya Minato pada Arashi!

"Senju? Jadi marganya Senju yaa..." Kata Arashi!

"Betul! Dia berasal dari klan yang sederhana!" Kata Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Tumben kau berbicara!" Kata Arashi sedikit heran!

"Hnn..." Jawab seseorang yang pasti para reader-san sudah tau siapa! (Fugaku)

"Ano, Arashi-kun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Minato.

"Bukan urusanmu! Eh, Minato jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kushina ya?" Jawab dan tanya Arashi!

"Eh!" Kata Minato sambil blushing!

"Wah, sepertinya kita akan benar-benar menjadi F4 dan Kushina menjadi Makino Tsukushi!" Kata Inoichi.

'Huh, dasar! Dia imottou ku baka tomodachi! (Imottou = adik perempuan, Baka = bodoh, tomodachi = teman)' batin Arashi!

.

.

.

.

.

Skip! Skip! Skip!

Krriiinnggg... Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring! Satu-persatu murid mulai keluar kelas, temasuk Kushina. Ia tampak membawa roti di tanggannya!

'Lebih baik uangnya kutabung saja! Sayang, jika kubelikan makanan di kantin sekolah kan mahal!' Batin Kushina. Namun, belum sempat ia pergi jauh dari kelasnya ada seorang lelaki yang memegang tangannya!

"Kushina mari kita makan bersama! Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Kata lelaki itu. Namikaze Minato namanya.

'Ah, lumayanlah dia yang mentraktir! Setidaknya, bisa menghemat roti!' Batin kushina.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Kushina! Mari kita lihat alasan kenapa Minato mengajak Kushina makan bersama...

Flashback: ON

"A-Arashi-kun, apa kau menyukai Kushina Senju?" Tanya Minato pada Arashi!

"Senju? Jadi marganya Senju yaa..." Kata Arashi!

"Betul! Dia berasal dari klan yang sederhana!" Kata Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Tumben kau berbicara!" Kata Arashi sedikit heran!

"Hnn..." Jawab seseorang yang pasti para reader-san sudah tau siapa! (Fugaku)

"Ano, Arashi-kun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Minato.

"Bukan urusanmu! Eh, Minato jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kushina ya?" Jawab dan tanya Arashi!

"Eh!" Kata Minato sambil blushing!

'Iya! Aku menyukainya! Jangan sampai kau benar-benar akan menjadi Tsukasha dan Kushina menjadi Tsukushi dan aku menjadi Rui! Huh, aku tidak boleh hanya menjadi Rui.. Aku harus menjadi Tsukasha bagi Kushina!' Batin Minato!

Flashback: OFF

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato kini sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan... Ada banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja!

"Makanlah!" Kata Minato sambil nyengir ala Minato.

"Baiklah! Ittadakimasu!" Kata Kushina! Namun, belum sempat ia memasukan makanan ke mulutnya, ada 3 orang yang menganggu suasana romantis mereka!

"Hei, makanannya banyak sekali! Sayang jika tidak dihabiskan, kami akan ikut makan bersama kalian!" Kata Inoichi, lalu mereka bertiga langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Minato! Kushina tidak jadi makan karena tepat di sampingnya ada Arashi! Dia berasa tidak enak. Arashi melirik Kushina 'kenapa gadis ini tidak makan?' Batin Arashi.

"Hei, makanlah!" Kata Arashi sambil mengambilkan cumi-cumi di piring Kushina "ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu bukan?" Kata Arashi lagi.

"Ha'i! Arigatou!" Kata Kushina! Lalu ia memakan cumi-cumi yang diambilkan Arashi.

"Wah, Arashi-kun tidak kusangka kau sangat hebat! Kau bahkan sudah mencari tau makanan kesukaan Kushina!" Kata Inoichi. Arashi hanya menatap heran mereka lalu kembali makan!

"Arashi-senpai, bukankah kau juga menyukai cumi-cumi? Makanlah!" Kata Kushina sambil mengambilkan cumi-cumi ke piring Arashi! Kini Kushina sudah tidak gugup saat berhadapan dengan Arashi, dia telah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Yah, begitulah sifat Kushina! Tidak pernah takut apapun...

"Arigatou!" Kata Arashi, lalu ia memakan cumi-cumi yang diambilkan Kushina.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Minato sekarang.. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Arashi dan Kushina melihat adegan mereka barusan, pipi dan telinganya memerah karena cemburu! Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak langsung meledak disana! (OOC buanget!)

"Eh, lihat! Kushina Senju makan dengan F4! Kyaa..." Teriak Ino histeris.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Benar! Lihat! Meski Inoichi-senpai merupakan kakak sepupuku, aku bahkan tidak pernah makan bersamanya!" Kata Ino dengan raut cemberut.

"Huuh, menyebalkan!" Kata Sakura ikut cemberut juga.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Uchiha Matana namanya...

"Lihat! Gadis bermarga senju itu sedang makan siang bersama F4 dan dia bahkan mengambilkan Uzumaki-san cumi-cumi! Ugh, menyebalkan!" Jelas Sakura. Matana hanya memandang sendu mereka!

.

SKIP!

.

SKIP!

.

SKIP!

.

SKIP!

.

SKIP!

"Kushina-san!" Panggil Matana pada Kushina.

"Nani?" Tanya Kushina! Lalu Matana menggandeng (*read: menarik) tangan Kushina dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi!

"Kushina-san!" Kata Matana serius.

"Tidak perlu begitu formal! Panggil saja aku Kushina!"

"Baiklah, Kushina! A-apa kau menyukai Arashi-kun?" Tanya Matana.

"Hah? Menyukai lelaki jelek itu?" Kata Kushina dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan!

"J-jelek? A-apa maksudmu?" Kata Matana bingung, bisa-bisanya Kushina mengatai seorang Uzumaki Arashi yang ganteng, keren, tajir dengan sebutan 'jelek'

"Jika kau menyukainya! Ambil saja dia, gratis kok! Oh iya, juga tidak perlu ijin denganku. Tapi jika kau memaksa ingin ijin padaku ya tidak apalah! Oh, tapi pasti kurestui! Tenang saja! Hmm... Baiklah, mungkin sekian penjelesanku.. Sampai jumpa!" Kata Kushina kemudian ia melesat pergi! Matana masih melongo di tempat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina barusan..

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka! 'Kenapa gadis itu selalu seperti itu padaku? Padahal semua orang saja kagum padaku! Masak imottou ku sendiri tidak!?' Batin orang yang tidak lain adalah Arashi itu.

Flashback: ON

Kushina kecil sedang bermain bersama Arashi kecil! Mereka hanya berjarak umur 1-2 tahun! Oh iya, Kushina baru dibuang dari klan saat berumur 10 tahun, karena ya begitulah aturan klan dan juga sejahat-jahatnya orang tua, Kushina masih anak mereka bukan!?

"Onii-chan!" Panggil Kushina yang saat itu masih sekitar 7 tahun.

"Nani?" Tanya Arashi kecil, Arashi kecil menyembunyikan satu tangannya di belakang tubuhnya!

"Onii-chan habis darimana? Dan apa yang onii-chan sembunyikan?" Tanya Kushina kecil penasaran.

"Mm.. Onii-chan habis dari sana!" Kata Arashi sambil menunjuk tempat bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik yang tidak jauh dari mereka menggunakan tangannya yang tidak ia sembunyakan.

"Lalu apa yang onii-chan sembunyikan?" Tanya Kushina dengan polosnya! Lalu, Arashi mengeluarkan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dan menunjukan mahkota bunga yang sangat indah "tada~ ini untukmu!" Kata Arashi sambil memakaikan mahkota bunga itu di kepala Kushina!

"Wah cantik sekali! Arigatou, onii-chan!" Kata Kushina bahagia!

"Kirei! Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, Kushina-chan!" Kata Arashi tulus! Kushina hanya nyengir ala Kushina dan itu menambah keimutannya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba segerombol anak perempuan datang!

"Arashi-kun! Arashi-kun!" Teriak mereka! Mereka adalah fans dari Arashi!

"Kushina-chan, bolehkah aku meminjam mahkota bungamu sehari saja?!" Kata seorang gadis kecil yang sok akrab! (Dia menggunakan suffix '-chan' pada Kushina)

"Kushina-chan, bolehkah aku memegang rambut aniki mu yang keren itu!" Kata gadis lainnya yang juga sok akrab! Dan berbagai perkataan dilontarkan mereka untuk merayu Kushina, karena Arashi pernah berkata "aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau, asal kalian berhasil merayu imottou ku!"

Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kebisingan itu berkata "hei, kalian mau-maunya dengan lelaki jelek itu! Jika kalian menyukainya ambillah, dia gratis! Aku tidak akan memunggut biaya. Jika kalian meminta restuku 'aku restui kalian semua untuk berpacaran, bertunangan, dan menikah dengannya!'"

Dan akibat perkataan Kushina itu, Arashi harus kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu selama seharian penuh! Kushina justru nampak tak peduli dengan nasib kakaknya yang malang itu.

Flashback: OFF

"Huuh!" Arashi mendengus sebal mengingat masa lalu yang kelam itu!

"Dasar! Baka im-" kata Arashi, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya, ketika mengingat masa lalunya ketika ia mengatai Kushina 'baka imottou'~

Flashback: ON

akibat perkataan Kushina itu, Arashi harus kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu selama seharian penuh! Kushina justru nampak tak peduli dengan nasib kakaknya yang malang itu. Lalu saat pulang ke rumah Arashi langsung merebahkan diri di sofa..

"Eh, aniki ku tersayang sudah pulang ya?" Kata Kushina sambil memasang senyum termanisnya, berharap Anikinya yang memiliki sifat 'brother complex' terhadap adiknya itu bisa memaafkannya!

"Hnn.." Jawab Arashi datar!

"Onii-chan.." Kata Kushina dengan nada manja.

"Hnn? Nani?"

"Jangan ngambek napa!" Kata Kushina tetap dengan nada manjanya.

"Dasar baka imottou! Bisa-" kata Arashi, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya ia merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya karena Kushina barusan menonjok perutnya!

"Ittai!" Kata Arashi kesakitan!

"Kau barusan menggatakan apa Aniki ku tersayang? Hah? Apa baka imottou?" Kata Kushina dengan nada selembut-lembutnya tetapi mematikan! Oh iya, namun tetap saja di akhir kalimatnya ia membentak karena ia sulit mengontrol emosi!

Lalu Arashi menoleh ke Kushina untuk menenangkan emosi Kushina. Namun, ia langsung menggurungkan niatnya dan tetap diam ditempat melihat Kushina sudah berubah menjadi mode 'Akai Chisio No Habanero'! Rambutnya terbelah menjadi 9 untaian, matanya mendelik tajam pada Arashi! Arashi pun langsung merinding merasakan akan ada hal buruk menimpanya... 'Tidak~' batin Arashi berteriak!

Flashback: OFF

Arashi langsung merinding jika mengingat kejadian itu! Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengatai adiknya 'baka imottou' lagi!

'Hmm... Tapi sebenarnya jika diingat-ingat aku dan Kushina memang sangat dekat saat kecil! Namun, mengapa ia meninggalkanku? Mengapa ia pergi dari klan?' Batin Arashi sedih!

.

.

.

.

.

Kriingg bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar di Konoha SHS! Kushina berjalan dengan riangnya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya dan bertemu ba-chan dan ji-channya!

Namun belum sempat ia keluar pagar ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi!

"Kushina-chan sayang, imottou ku yang paling cantik! Mengapa kau mengatakan aku sedemikian rendah pada Matana-chan!" Kata Arashi dengan nada selembut-lembutnya tetapi mengeluarkan hawa mematikan! Namun, Kushina tidak mempedulikan hawa mematikan Arashi..

"Huuh, biar saja! Kan itu memang kau, Aniki ku tersayang!" Kata Kushina dengan menekan kata 'aniki ku tersayang'

"Hei, tetapi kau selalu mengatakan aku jelek! Padahal aku ini keren! Kau juga selalu mengatakan aku ini gratis, seakan-akan aku sangat murahan! Huh.." Kata Arashi.

"Siapa suruh dulu kau mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja yang fans mu mau, asal mereka berhasil merayuku! Itu sangat merepotkan tau!" Kata Kushina kesal.

"Eh? Kau masih ingat?"

"A-aku tentu saja masih ingat! Kau kira aku sudah tua dan pikun!" Kata Kushina membentak, kemudian ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Arashi karena gugup..

'Ternyata dia masih ingat ya! Kenapa dia tidak melupakan masa lalu itu, padahal kan dia membenci klan Uzumaki!' Batin Arashi..

~sementara itu, di tempat Kushina..

Kushina berjalan pulang dengan perasaan sedikit kesal!

'Huuh, dasar! Ternyata dia juga masih ingat masa lalu kami. Padahal dia kan membenciku! Dia bahkan tidak datang saat kepergianku dari klan!' Batin Kushina kesal! Mengapa pengertian mereka bisa berlawanan seperti itu? Mari kita flashback!

Flashback: ON

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kushina-chan yang ke-10 bukan?" Kata Arashi kecil pada kedua orang tuanya!

"Iya! Te-tetapi hari ini juga Kushina-chan meninggalkan kami!" Kata sang kaa-chan sambil pura-pura sedih!

"Hah? Mana mungkin?" Kata Arashi tersentak! Sang kaa-chan hanya menangis dan sang tou-chan tampak sedih!

"Nande?"

"Ku-Kushina-chan berkata bahwa ia bosan dengan kehidupan di klannya ini *hiks*" kata kaa-chan Arashi & Kushina!

"Tidak! Kushina-chan bukan orang seperti itu!" Kata Arashi terpukul.. Lalu, ia menjatuhkan kado yang ada di tangannya! Yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Kushina!

~kejadian sebenarnya...

Saat Arashi sedang tidur, orang tua Kushina membawa Kushina pergi menggunakan mobil dalam keadaan tidur! Saat Kushina bangun, ia terkejut!

"K-kaa-chan, tou-chan kalian akan membawaku kemana? Dimana Arashi-nii?" Tanya Kushina terkejut.

"Kami akan membawamu ke rumah Mito ba-chan!" Kata sang tou-chan.

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Mm... Sumimasen Kushina! Kami tidak bermaksud membuangmu tapi-" belum sempat sang kaa-chan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kushina sudah memotong.. "Baiklah aku tau apa arah dari perkataan kalian! Dimana Arashi-nii? Mengapa dia tidak darang?" Kata Kushina.

"Dia tidak mau datang!" Kata sang tou-chan! Orang tua Kushina sebenarnya sedih melepas putri mereka satu-satunya! Namun, bagaimana lagi itu adalah aturan klan!?

"Kushina kami akan menjemputmu lagi saat berumur 20 tahun!" Kata sang kaa-chan.

"Untuk apa? Untuk dijodohkan? Untuk mendapat kasih sayang kalian? Sudahlah! Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan kembali!" Kata Kushina dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jangan membantah! Itu adalah aturan klan!" Bentak sang tou-chan.

"Kau adalah klan Uzumaki, Kushina! Sampai matipun kau tetap klan Uzumaki!" Kata sang kaa-chan..

"Huuh!" Kushina hanya mendengus. (NB: aturannya klan itu, Kushina hanya dibuang dari umur 10-20 tahun! Jadi dia boleh kembali sewaktu umur 20 tahun!)

Flashback: OFF

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" teriak Kushina ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri~" jawab Mito dari dalam rumah dengan nada khawatir.

"Ada apa ba-chan? Kenapa tampak khawatir? Dimana ji-chan?" Tanya Kushina ketika melihat raut khawatir di muka bibinya itu!

"Pertanian klan Senju mengalami kerugian besar! Kami harus menanggungnya, tetapi kami tidak mungkin meminta uang pada rakyat karena mereka sudah sangat susah! Ji-chan mu sedang rapat di kantor pusat klan sekarang!" Jelas Mito.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku akan mengambil semua tabunganku!" Kata Kushina sambil berjalan pergi, namun Mito menahannya, ia memegang tangan Kushina!

"Nani?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak perlu! Kerugian kami sangat besar, itu tidak akan cukup!" Jawab Mito.

"Tidak apa lah, setidaknya lumayan untuk tambahan!"

"Tidak! Ba-chan mau meminta bantuanmu!" Kata Mito serius.

"Nani?"

"Pergilah ke klan Uzumaki dan minta bantuan orang tuamu! Setidaknya kau masih putri mereka!"

"A-apa? I-itu mana mungkin!" Kata Kushina terkejut.

"Kumohon!" Kata Mito dengan muka melas. Karena tidak tega melihat bibinya seperti itu, akhirnya Kushina mengangguk!

~Keesokan harinya...

Kushina kali ini bangun lebih awal agar tidak telat seperti kemarin... Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah sampai di sekolah! Ia tampak gelisah!

"Kushina-chan!" Panggil Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Mikoto-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau tampak gelisah! Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa kok, Mikoto-chan!" Jawab Kushina meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Arashi-kun!?" Tebak Mikoto! "Eh?" Kata Kushina kaget.

"Ti-tidak kok! M-mana mungkin!" Kata Kushina gugup.

"Hahaha... Kau tampak gugup sekali, Kushina-chan! Ya sudah, pokoknya jika ada masalah kau bisa mencariku kapan saja!" Kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Huuh..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiinggg... Bel berbunyi nyaring tanda jam istirahat telah tiba! Kushina tidak keluar dari kelas untuk makan roti seperti biasa! Padahal Minato menunggu di depan kelas Kushina..

"Kenapa Kushina tidak keluar-keluar ya?" Kata Minato.

Sampai kelas sudah sepi pun Kushina tidak kunjung keluar, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas Kushina! Minato menghampiri Kushina...

"Kushina-san!" Panggil Minato.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil menghadap Minato yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau tidak keluar kelas untuk makan roti!"

"Iya! Aku sedang ada masalah." Kata Kushina.

"Nani?" Tanya Minato.

"Eh, sudahlah! Tidak apa kok! Oh iya, apa kau melihat Arashi-senpai?" Kata Kushina!

"D-dia ada di kantin sepertinya" jawab Minato dengan telinga dan muka memerah karena cemburu.

"Oh! Arigatou!" Kata Kushina, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Minato dan pergi ke kantin!

'Huuh, kenapa Kushina tidak menceritakan masalahnya padaku, tetapi justru menceritakaan masalahnya pada Arashi! Apakah aku hanya akan menjadi Hanazawa Rui?' Batin Minato kesal + cemburu.

~di tempat Kushina...

Kushina pergi ke kantin, menemui Arashi! Lalu ia langsung duduk di dekat Arashi, tidak peduli Inoichi dan Fugaku!

"Eh? Ada apa, Kushina-chan?" Tanya Inoichi sok akrab!

"Hei, jangan SKSD (sok akrab, sok dekat) denganku!" Kata Kushina pada Inoichi.

"Hehehe... Gomenasai!" Kata Inoichi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa, Kushina-chan?" Tanya Arashi dan kali ini Kushina tidak protes karena Arashi memang sudah dekat dengannya sejak kecil!

"Eetto, Arashi-senpai..." Kata Kushina gugup!

"Huh, jika Arashi yang memanggilnya menggunakan suffix '-chan' dia tidak marah!" Kata Inoichi lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar Kushina!

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Kushina pada Inoichi dengan nada dan hawa mematikan! Melihat akan jadi pertarungan yang sengit di depannya, Fugaku melerai...

"Sudahlah! Urusai! (Urusai = berisik)" kata Fugaku! Lalu mereka menghentikan pertarungan mereka, melihat Arashi memandang tajam mereka, seperti berkata 'jika kalian berani bertengkar di depanku, akan kubunuh kalian!'

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Arashi pada Kushina!

"Suruh dua orang penganggu di depanku pergi!" Kata Kushina sambil memandang tajam Inoichi.

'Huuh, aku selalu ikut kena! Padahal kan aku tidak ikut-ikutan!' Batin Fugaku kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Baka!?" Kata Inoichi kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau barusan bilang aku apa? Hah? Kau bilang aku 'BAKA'?" Kata Kushina dengan nada selembut-lembutnya, namun membentak pada kalimat akhirnya! Inoichi langsung merinding melihat Kushina, Arashi juga merinding... Bagaimana tidak, Kushina dikenal sebagai 'Akai Chisio No Habanero' (Habanero merah yang sangat mengerikan | Habanero adalah cabai yang sangaaatttt pedas.. Lengkapnya tanya mbah google aja) sejak kecil! Karena ia selalu menghajar anak-anak yang mengejeknya tomat!

"Ku-Kushina-chan, sudahlah!" Kata Arashi mencoba menenangkan Kushina! Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Urusai!" Teriak Kushina pada Arashi.

'Kesempatan kabur!' Batin Inoichi, lalu ia langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya!

"Ku-kurasa aku harus pergi!" Kata Fugaku yang juga tegang, kemudian ia pergi!

"Huuh!" Kushina mendengus sebal, kemudian kembali duduk.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Arashi sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Onii-chan, bisakah kau menemaniku bertemu tou-chan! Aku takut jika bertemu tou-chan sendirian!" Jelas Kushina!

'Bukankah Kushina sudah membenci klan Uzumaki?' Batin Arashi bertanya.

"Bertemu tou-chan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Arashi.

"Huuh, klan Senju ada masalah! Mito ba-chan menyuruhku menemui tou-chan untuk meminta bantuan!" Jelas Kushina.

"Sou! Hm.. Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia kan ayahmu?" Tanya Arashi.

"Aku takut jika amarahku langsung meledak ketika melihat wajahnya!" Kata Kushina sambil nyengir. Arashi langsung sweatdrop mendengat perkataan Kushina...

'Kukira dia takut akan dimarahi tou-chan, ditampar tou-chan atau semacamnya.. Ternyata dia.. Huuh, sudahlah! Sejak kecil dia memang begitu!' Kata Arashi dalam hati.

"Bagimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Baiklah!"

*TBC*

Arigatou buat 10 review pertama: hottestqueen, dinarock35, nakamoto yuuna, hikaru, yuki, Yuuki

Ini balasan reviewnya:

hottestqueen: ini udah update! Arigatou buat review & supportnya :D

dinarock35: arigatou gozaimashu! Ini udah lanjut!

nakamoto yuuna: ini udah lanjut!

hikaru: hehehe... Iya, kasihan Kushina! Ini udah update ;)

yuki: arigatou buat pujiannya! Hehehe...

Yuuki: eh, coba di teliti lagi deh.. Author nulisnya - yang wanita tidak boleh miliki ^^ merah raven itu kayak rambutnya Sasuke tapi warnanya merah kayak Kushina :D gomen, kalau mungkin alasannya terkesan dipaksain! *sujud*

Huuh, akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga! Apakah chap ini cukup panjang? Author ngetiknya di tempat yang gak ada jaringan, jadi gak bisa disambi BBM-an, Twitter-an, dsb jadinya author bisa nulis sepanjang ini dalam 2 hari! Hehehe.. (Padahal biasanya gak bisa! 1000++ words aja harus nunggu luama!) Minna, author mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena mungkin alasan Kushina diusir terkesan dipaksakan... Tapi ya itu yang ada di kepala author, jadi maafin ya minna! Semoga para reader-sama bisa menerima kekurangan fic ini O:)

Oh ya, minna! Author mau tanya, bagi yang pernah liat anime Hana Yori Dango, rambut Makino Tsukushi itu panjang atau pendek sih? Jujur aja author pernahnya liat versi filmnya, yang diperanin Matsumo Jun, Inoue Mao, Oguri Shun! Hehehe... Jawab pertanyaan author yang reader-sama *sujud* #plak + tolong review kasih pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini! Apa cerita ini kurang romantis!? Atau cerita ini kurang apa, biar author benerin! Hehehe... Kritik & saran di terima! Okey, sekian dari author, jaa Minna! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa REVIEW! Setelah ada 10 review untuk chap ini, baru author update chap 3 nya :D oh iya, spesial untuk chap ini langsung author update tanpa tunggu 10 karena HP author mau di servis dan ntar datanya bakalan hilang semua! Jadi sebelum hilang, author share dulu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Kushina dan Arashi mulai memasuki rumah Arashi, yang juga tempat orang tua mereka tinggal!

"Tadaima~" teriak Arashi ketika memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri~" jawab sang kaa-chan dari dalam!

"Ku-kushina!" Kata sang kaa-chan terkejut, melihat gadis yang ada di samping Arashi!

"Kaa-chan, aku ingin berbicara dengan tou-chan! Dimana tou-chan?" Kata Kushina to-the-point. Lalu sang tou-chan yang merasa ada yang memanggil, mendatangi ruang tamu! Matanya langsung membulat melihat ada Kushina.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya sang tou-chan!

"Tou-chan, klan Senju ada masalah dengan keuangan, bisa kau membantunya? Setidaknya, merekalah yang merawat putrimu ini sejak dibuang!" Kata Kushina sambil menekan kata 'Putrimu'! Sang tou-chan nampak berpikir... "Hmm.. Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Nani?"

"Kau harus menerima perjodohan yang kami buat!" Kata sang tou-chan sambil menyeringai senang.

"APA?" Teriak Kushina terkejut, Arashi langsung menutup telinganya mencegah gendang telinganya pecah!

"Kau mau tidak?" Tanya sang tou-chan sambil menyeringai. Kushina nampak berpikir, ia membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ba-chan dan ji-chan nya jika tahu ia gagal!

"B-baiklah!" Kata Kushina sedikit ragu. Mata Arashi langsung membulat 'sejak kapan gadis ini mau diatur-atur' batinnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina pergi ke suatu padang rumput, memenangkan diri! Disana sangat sepi karena terletak di tempat yang sangat jauh dan berada di tengah hutan. Disana berbagai macam tumbuhan tumbuh dengan eloknya. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam juga tampak dari sana. Di dekatnya ada sungai yang mengalir dengan jernihnya. Sungai disana belum tercemari oleh limbah manusia sama sekali.

Gadis bersurai merah itu terduduk dengan tangan yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya! Raut gembira yang biasanya terpasang, kini sudah lenyap! Yang ada hanya raut kecewa dan sedih.

"Eh? Ada Kushina-san?" Kata seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Mi-Minato? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Kushina terkejut! Ia langsung menghapus air mata yang sempat menetes dari iris violet-nya!

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum, Kushina hanya membalas pertanyaan Minato dengan anggukan kepala!

"Kau.. Kenapa terlihat begitu sedih?" Tanya Minato! Ia tetap memandang ke depan menyaksikan matahari terbenam, Kushina juga memandang ke depan menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

"Orang tuaku.. Mereka ingin menjodohkanku!" Kata Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Oh, perjodohan ya!" Kata Minato dengan wajah tenang, iris safirnya tetap menatap lekat matahari yang semakin lama, semakin tak tampak itu. "Kenapa kau begitu tenang?" Kata Kushina sedikit frustasi melihat raut muka Minato yang tenang!

"Yah, itu adalah hal biasa! Arashi, aku, Fugaku, Inoichi telah ditentukan nasibnya sejak kecil! Kami tidak bisa memilih jodoh kami sendiri!" Kata Minato tetap tenang! Kushina langsung menghadap Minato dengan raut kaget, "benarkah?"

"Yap!" Jawab Minato sambil menoleh Kushina kali ini! Ia menatap iris violet Kushina lekat-lekat. Tampak iris violetnya berkaca-kaca! Minato membawa Kushina ke pelukannya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina bingung, namun ia tidak meronta. "Menangislah! Aku tahu kau ingin menangis!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tulus.

'Hiks hiks hiks..' Isakan Kushina mulai terdengar, menandakan gadis bersurai merah itu kini telah menangis! Ia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya di bahu Minato yang hangat dan nyaman. Minato hanya tersenyum puas dan lembut ia memandang matahari yang kini sudah hampir tak nampak sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah Kushina!

Tak berapa lama, Kushina mulai menghentikan tangisannya! Hatinya kini sudah mulai tenang setelah menumpahkan segala kekesalannya di bahu Minato!

"Apa hatimu sudah lebih tenang?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk sambil menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau tahu, dulu saat aku masih remaja, aku juga diberitahukan hal yang sama denganmu! Aku menangis dikamarku! Lalu, Onee-chan ku datang menghiburku! Ia meminjamkanku bahunya. Aku tahu perasaanmu, karena aku pernah berada dalam posisimu!" Kata Minato sambil menatap lekat wajah Kushina.

"Benarkah? Hmm... Apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Kushina, kini ia menampakan senyuman lembut. Mencoba untuk tegar.

"Yap! Dahulu, sewaktu kecil aku sering bermain dengan 2 orang temanku! Yang seorang lelaki dan yang seorang lagi perempuan! Aku sudah lupa dengan wajah mereka.. Yang kuingat hanya sang lelaki mempunyai rambut merah raven dan sang perempuan memiliki rambut merah panjang yang indah! Dahulu sewaktu kecil aku sering mengelus rambut merahnya itu! Sangat lembut dan indah. Aku menyukainya! Jika melihat rambutnya aku serasa tenang! Kurasa aku menyukai gadis itu! Namun, saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku meninggalkannya karena ayahku harus mengerjakan tugas di luar kota selama beberapa tahun!" Cerita Minato, 'dan aku juga menyukaimu sejak aku melihat rambut merah panjangmu itu!' Tambah Minato dalam hati! "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Kushina mengangguk mantap.. "Aku sudah lupa wajahnya, bahkan aku sudah lupa dengan rambutnya.. Yang kuingat aku sering bermain bersamanya saat kecil! Matanya begitu lembut, tetapi tegas! Matanya sewarna dengan langit! Jika aku melihat langit aku akan langsung teringat matanya... Jika aku melihat matanya semua masalahku serasa menghilang begitu saja! Hatiku langsung terasa damai! Matanya juga tampak seperti batu safir yang indah! Kurasa, aku menyukainya!" Cerita Kushina, 'dan aku terpaku saat melihat warna matamu sama dengannya!' Tambah Kushina dalam hati.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Minato. "Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecut. "Gomenasai sudah mengingatkanmu, Kushina-san!"

"Tidak apa! Oh iya, jangan memanggilku se-formal itu! Panggil saja aku Kushina!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Namun, Minato tahu bahwa senyum yang ditunjukan Kushina sekarang merupakan senyum palsu.

"Kau tahu, saat itu onee-chan ku menceritakanku sebuah cerita untuk menghiburku!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Pada suatu hari di China, ada seorang pangeran tampan bernama Wang ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang putri dari negara lain! Ia begitu sedih, sampai-sampai ia tidak mau makan! Ia sedih, karena ia sebenarnya sudah memiliki orang yang disukai! Orang yang disukai adalah seorang rakyat biasa bernama Gong! Gong adalah gadis cantik yang suka membela kebenaran. Suatu hari, putri yang dijodohkan pada Wang datang ke negaranya! Dan betapa terkejutnya Wang, ternyata putri itu adalah Gong! Wang sangat senang, dan akhirnya mereka pun menikah!" Cerita Minato panjang lebar. (Sumimasen, reader-san! Author males ngarang nama, jadinya namanya itu cuma author ambil dari Wang Zi (pangeran) dan Gong Zhu (putri)!)

"Jadi, bisa saja lelaki yang ingin dijodohkan padamu adalah lelaki yang kau cari!" Kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina. Perlahan senyuman mekar di bibir Kushina! "Arigatou!" Ucapnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina sedang terduduk manis di bangkunya. Tangannya membolak-balikan buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Buku itu berjudul 'cara menjadi istri yang baik'! Buku itu kemarin diberikan Arashi setelah Kushina dan Arashi pergi dari rumah Arashi..

Flashback: ON

"Baiklah!" Kata Kushina!

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang.." Kata sang tou-chan sambil menyeringai puas. Arashi dan Kushina pun keluar dari rumah itu dan ketika sudah di luar gerbang tiba-tiba Arashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, "hahaha.." Tawanya.

"Ada apa?" Kata Kushina, khawatir jika otak kakak tunggalnya ini sudah tidak waras!

"Kau tunggu sebentar!" Kata Arashi sambil menahan tawanya. Kemudian, ia pergi ke salah satu penjual buku di pinggir jalan dan membeli salah satu buku!

Tak berapa lama, Arashi kembali pada Kushina!

"Buku apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Kushina. Lalu Arashi menyodorkan buku itu pada Kushina sambil menahan tawa. Melihat buku yang diberikan Arashi, Kushina langsung memberikan death glare pada Arashi!

"Imottou ku sayang! Ini untukmu!" Kata Arashi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menyerahkan buku berjudul 'cara menjadi istri yang baik' itu!

Flashback: OFF

Kini Kushina menatap buku itu dengan pandangan kosong, dia hanya memainkan buku itu! Lalu tiba-tiba, F4 datang memasuki kelas Kushina! Lalu, Arashi langsung mengambil buku yang Kushina baca, sang pemilik buku pun terkejut! Tawa Arashi kembali meledak melihat buku itu.

"Ternyata kau membaca buku itu ya!" Kata Arashi tetap dengan tawanya.

"Eh, buku apa?" Tanya Minato sambil merebut buku itu dari tangan Arashi! Inoichi dan Fugaku pun melihat buku itu, Inoichi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minato menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan menahan tawa. Fugaku hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya "hn!" Katanya.

Kushina langsung meledak melihat semua menertawakannya "HEI! BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBELI BUKU INI, TAPI ARASHI YANG MEMBELINYA UNTUKKU!" Teriak Kushina sangat keras! F4 langsung diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

'Huuh, aku ikut-ikutan kena lagi!' Batin Fugaku.

"Ku-kurasa aku harus pergi!" Kata Arashi, kemudian ia melesat pergi. Ia pergi karena ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Aku mau mencari Mikoto!" Kata Fugaku, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus ke kantin sebelum mag ku kambuh!" Kata Inoichi kemudian ia juga pergi!

Kini hanya tinggal ada Minato dan Kushina di kelas..

"Kushina-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato sedikit khawatir.

"Huuh, aku tidak apa!" Kata Kushina kemudian ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

"Nani?" Tanya Kushina penasaran! Lalu, Minato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya. Sebuah kado.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kushina. "Eetto, ini untukmu!" Kata Minato sambil nyengir.

"Huuh, jangan-jangan ini juga buku 'cara menjadi istri yang baik'" kata Kushina sambil memayunkan bibirnya! "Eh? Bukan kok!"

Kushina mendongak menatap safir Minato! Entah apa yang membuatnya percaya bahwa hadiah yang diberikan Minato adalah hadiah yang spesial, Kushina langsung membuka kado itu!

Isinya adalah sebuah buku fabel berjudul 'Kelinci Dan Kura-Kura' Kushina mengerutkan kening melihat buku itu.

"A-apa maksudmu memberiku buku anak-anak ini?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Buku itu mengisahkan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Jadi kau harus percaya bahwa mujizat itu ada!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Kushina mengangkat buku itu dari meja hendak menaruh buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Namun, sesuatu terjatuh dari buku itu.

"Je-jepit rambut?" Kata Kushina heran. Minato hanya mengangguk. Minato mengambil jepit itu, jepit itu sederhana! Berwarna hitam dengan 5 mutiara putih yang sangat kecil sebagai hiasannya! Lalu, Minato menyematkan jepit itu di rambut Kushina.

"Wow! Sangat cocok! You look so gorgeous!" Kata Minato. Kushina langsung tersipu malu, rona merah tampak di mukanya!

"A-arigatou, Minato-kun!" Ucap Kushina malu-malu.

SKIP!

.

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

.

SKIP!

"Tadaima~" teriak Arashi ketika memasuki rumah. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah! "Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?" Kata Arashi bingung.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Teriak Arashi sambil memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Arashi pun memutuskan mengecek di kamar orang tuanya..

Arashi membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Kata Arashi lumayan keras! Tidak ada siapapun di kamar. Arashi pun akan menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya kembali! Namun, ia kembali membukanya karena ia melihat suatu buku yang menarik di atas meja, di samping kasur! "Buku apa itu?"

Arashi mendatangi meja itu dan mengambil buku itu! Buku itu sudah usang, berbentuk seperti buku diary namun, kuncinya yang terletak di bagian kiri buku itu sudah rusak! Arashi membuak buku itu... Ia melihat tulisan yang terletak di halaman awal buku itu 'Happy Birthday, Imottou ku sayang! From: Arashi Uzumaki, To: Kushina Uzumaki' Arashi tersenyum kecil melihat buku diary yang ia berikan pada Kushina sewaktu kecil sebagai hadiah ulang tahun itu. Dahulu, Arashi dan Kushina sering bermain dengan 'seseorang', sejak seseorang itu meninggalkan mereka! Kushina menjadi murung, Arashi pun meng-hadiahkan buku diary itu pada Kushina agar Kushina bisa mencatat segala kesedihannya dalam buku itu! 'Ah, kubawa saja! Aku ingin membaca diary Kushina. Hihihi~' batin Arashi jahil.

Arashi pun keluar dari kamar orang tuanya, dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini ia sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca diary Kushina...

10 Juli XXXX,

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-5! Arashi-nii memberikanku buku diary ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana caraku bisa menulis! Sejak kecil, aku dan Arashi-nii sudah dituntut untuk bisa menulis. Jadi, meski aku masih 5 tahun aku sudah bisa menulis~

Arashi tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan Kushina yang masih sedikit acak-acakan! Lalu, ia membuka halaman berkutnya

20 Juli XXXX,

Hahaha.. Aku lupa untuk menulis diary beberapa hari ini! Hari ini, aku mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru di SD! Anak-anak disana mengejekku tomat karena rambutku yang merah dan wajahku yang bulat, aku langsung menghajar mereka di tempat! Dan mereka pun langsung memberikan julukan baru bagiku yaitu Akai Chisio No Habanero~

Arashi tertawa mengingat bagaimana Kushina dahulu menghajar anak-anak yang mengatainya tomat dan keesokan harinya, orang tuanya langsung dipanggil di sekolah. Arashi membuka halaman berikutnya

25 Januari XXXX

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tidak membuka diary ini! Hehehe... Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Arashi-nii, ulang tahun Arashi-nii sama dengan teman masa kecil kami yang pergi 2 tahun lalu! Aku sudah lupa namanya. Yang kuingat dari dirinya hanya mata biru safirnya yang lembut dan hangat! Mata itu selalu membuatku tenang saat aku dalam masalah! Ah iya, aku lupa aku sedang membicarakan tentang ulang tahun Arashi-nii! Hari ini, aku sudah bersekongkol dengan kaa-chan dan tou-chan untuk mengerjai Arashi-nii! Kami akan memberikan kejutan padanya, hahaha! Hmm... Kira-kira kado apa ya yang akan kuberikan padanya ya!?~

26 Januari XXXX

Kemarin, kami habis mengerjai Arashi-nii habis-habisan! Kami melemparinya dengan tepung sehingga dia menjadi putih! Hahaha... Aku memberikan hadiah pada Arashi-nii yaitu sebuah bola kaca yang berisi boneka salju di dalamnya! Di dalamnya juga ada salju-salju putih yang turun dari atas.. Kupikir dia sangat suka dengan kadoku~

Arashi tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka laci meja belajarnya! Dan tampak hadiah Kushina di dalamnya. Ia mengamati benda itu sejenak kemudian menaruhnya lagi! Ia melanjutkan membaca

21 Agustus XXXX

Tak terasa, sudah 1 tahun lebih aku tidak membuka diary ini! Kini umurku sudah 7 tahun. Sejak ulang tahun Arashi-nii aku tidak pernah menulis diary lagi, karena aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku! Hari ini, aku menulis diary lagi karena aku mau mengabadikan kejadian yang sangat lucu, hahaha... Hari ini Arashi-nii memberikanku mahkota bunga yang sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Namun, tiba-tiba segerombol anak perempuan mendatangiku dan meminta ijinku untuk mendekati Arashi-nii, aku pun mengijinkan mereka dan Arashi-nii harus menghadapi fansnya itu! Hahaha.. Tapi ada kejadian yang membuatku kesal juga! Huh, Arashi-nii tadi mengataiku 'baka imottou' aku kan tidak suka dipanggil baka! Padahal, aku hanya bercanda waktu itu! Meski aku mengatai Arashi-nii jelek tetapi sebenarnya dia keren kok! Tentu saja, karena dia kakakku! Dan aku hanya kesal dengan fans girlnya itu, bukan berarti aku menganggap dia serendah itu! Huuh~

Arashi tersenyum membaca itu! 'Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang kupikirkan' batin Arashi. Kemudian ia membuka halaman selanjutnya...

10 Juli XXXX

Ugh, sudah 2 tahun lebih aku tidak menulis diary! Hahaha... Kini umurku sudah 9 tahun. Aku menulis lagi, karena aku sangat sedih! Hari ini, orang tuaku memanggilku dan memberitahuku suatu hal yang sangat pahit bagiku! Aku harus meninggalkan klan di ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Salahkan rambut merah ini! Karena menurut peraturan klan hanya lelaki yang boleh memiliki rambut merah! Sehingga aku harus dibuang dari umur 10 dan boleh kembali saat berumur 20 karena, saat berumur 20 dianggap kesialan yang dibawa oleh perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah itu telah pergi! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Arashi-nii~

Mata Arashi membulat melihat diary Kushina! 'Ja-jadi ini kejadian sebenarnya!' Kata Arashi dalam hati.

Arashi membuka lembar selanjutnya, namun yang ada hanya lembar kosong! Arashi terus membuka lembar selanjutnya namun yang ada tetap lembar kosong! Ia mulai frustasi, air mata menetes dari mata onyx nya! Ia telah salah. Ia telah salah membenci orang selama ini! Ia membenci adiknya yang menyanyanginya! Yap, dulu Arashi memang sempat membenci Kushina! Namun entah apa yang membuat rasa benci itu menjadi rasa sayang kembali ketika ia melihat Kushina di Konoha SHS! Ia tidak tega melihat Kushina di bully. Arashi yang kesal karena isi dari buku itu selanjutnya hanya kertas kosong pun membanting buku itu di lantai sehingga membuka pada sebuah halaman yang tak pernah ia duga. Halaman yang berisi sesuatu.

Arashi mengambil buku itu dari lantai! Tampak gambar 2 orang, tunggu! Ia salah, bukan 2 orang, melainkan 3 orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan! 2 orang diantaranya sudah jelas siapa yaitu Arashi & Kushina.. Yang seorang entah siapa, yang tergambar disana adalah kepala dengan mata safir yang sangat mencolok!

"Apa mungkin, maksud Kushina adalah Minato? Teman masa kecil kita?" Kata Arashi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu "tadaima~" kata suara yang tidak lain adalah milik orang tua Arashi itu. Arashi tidak menjawab salam kedua orang tuanya, ia mendatangi mereka dengan perasaan marah!

"Arashi, kau sudah pulang!" Kata sang tou-chan! Namun, Arashi tidak menjawab.

"Kau kenapa, Arashi?" Kali ini sang kaa-chan yang angkat bicara.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan... Kushina-chan, dia apa dia pergi karena aturan klan?" Kata Arashi memandang tajam orang tuanya. Orang tuanya langsung tersentak kaget.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanya sang kaa-chan!

"Kaa-chan berkata begitu! Itu tandanya itu memang benar!" Kata Arashi, kini ia sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya! Ia menonjok tembok yang berada di sampingnya, "kenapa kalian membohongiku? Kenapa kalian membuatku membenci orang yang salah?"

"A-Arashi-kun, ini demi kebaikanmu!" Kata sang kaa-chan sedikit panik. Sang tou-chan juga tampak panik!

"Kebaikan apa? Ini bukan demi kebaikanku, tetapi kebaikan kalian!" Kata Arashi, kemudian ia melesat masuk kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya! Orang tuanya saling berpandangan dengan raut khawatir!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiinggg bel berbunyi nyaring tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai! Murid-murid yang sedang berada di lapangan sekolah pun segera masuk kelas masing-masing, termasuk Kushina!

"Anak-anak, sensei akan membagikan hasil nilai ujian tengah semester kalian! Hasil ranking bisa dilihat di papan mading sekolah!" Kata Iruka-sensei, wali kelas Kushina.

"Huuh, dapat ranking berapa ya aku!?" Kata Kushina sedikit khawatir.

~saat jam istirahat..

Anak-anak berdesak-desakan demi melihat ranking mereka, termasuk Kushina! Kushina mencari namanya..

~Kushina's PoV

Kini aku sedang berdesak-desakan bersama teman-temanku untuk melihat ranking kami!

Setelah cukup lama berdesak-desakan kini aku sudah berada tepat di depan kertas pengumuman. Mari kita cari namaku! Hmm.. Dari ranking 1-10 tidak ada namaku! Dari ranking 11-20 juga tidak ada! 21-50 masih tetap tidak ada! 51-75 juga tidak ada! 76-99 tidak ada! Berarti aku ranking.. UAPAH? Tidak mungkin aku ranking 100! 100 bayangkan! Bagaimana jika ji-chan dan ba-chan tau!

Aku segera keluar dari kerumunan itu dan tiba-tiba sudah ada 3 orang gadis mencegatku! "Hahaha.. Kushina-chan, yang akan menjadi Makino Tsukushi mendapat ranking 100! Hahaha..." Kata Ino.

"Betul! Ternyata Makino Tsukushi sangat bodoh ya!" Tambah Sakura.

"Mm... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan sebaiknya jangan mengejek orang seperti itu!" Kata Hinata.

"Urusai!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, Hinata langsung terdiam tidak berani bicara!

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahan amarahku! Lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kondisi setengah marah, sehingga aku menubruk seseorang dan aku terjatuh menubruk lantai! "Ittai!" Kataku kesakitan. Aku mendongak menatap orang yang kutubruk, ternyata yang kutubruk adalah onii-chan!

"Gomenasai, Arashi-senpai!" Kataku, lalu aku bangkit berdiri! Arashi memandangiku sedari tadi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun!

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat ranking 100 memalukan keluarga Uzumaki saja!" Kata Arashi sambil menarik tanganku! "Eh?" Kataku kaget, karena ditarik begitu saja!

"Kyaa... Uzumaki-san memegang tangan Kushina Senju!" Teriak Ino lebay.

"Kyaa... Menyebalkan sekali! Apa maksudnya 'memalukan keluarga Uzumaki'? Apa Kushina sudah menjadi menantu keluarga Uzumaki?" Teriak Sakura lebay.

~END OF KUSHINA POV

Matana Uchiha mendatangi Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa betul, Arashi-kun mengatakan itu?" Tanya Matana. Sakura dan Ino hanya membalas dengan anggukan!

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka ada Minato, Inoichi, dan Fugaku yang sedang menonton adegan sahabatnya dengan Kushina! Minato tampak tersenyum, tidak seperti dulu. Ia sudah ikhlas jika ia hanya menjadi Hanazawa Rui.

~sementara itu, Kushina dan Arashi...

Arashi menyeret Kushina ke kantin!

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendapat ranking 100? Itu sangat memalukan keluarga Uzumaki!" Kata Arashi dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Aku sudah berubah jadi klan Senju kok! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Kata Kushina sambil berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, namun Arashi memegang tangan Kushina, menyuruhnya kembali duduk! Kushina pun kembali duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu!"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat lapar! Aku mau makan ramen asin, dattebane!" Kata Kushina kesal sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia mengatakan kata yang sudah berusaha ia hilangkan sejak kecil!

Arashi tertawa kecil, "jika kau bisa mengerjakan 10 nomor itu dengan jawaban betul semua, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen asin! Kau boleh makan sepuasmu!"

"Benarkah?" Kata Kushina dengan nada bersemangat! Arashi menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yosh, mari kita kerjakan!" Kushina pun mulai mengerjakan soal itu...

Tak berapa lama, Kushina sudah berhenti mengerjakan!

"Biar kulihat!" Kata Arashi sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta buku Kushina!

"Matte! Biar ku koreksi dulu!" Jawab Kushina, kemudian ia mengoreksi kembali jawaban-jawaban yang telah ia tulis itu!

"Sudah?" Tanya Arashi melihat Kushina sudah berhenti mengoreksi. Dengan sedikit ragu dan tangan bergetar Kushina memberikan bukunya pada Arashi! Arashi pun mulai mengoreksi jawaban Kushina.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina gugup melihat Arashi selesai mengoreksi jawabannya!

"Huuh, sayang sekali ada satu soal yang salah!" Kata Arashi. Raut muka Kushina langsung berubah menjadi kecewa!

"Tetapi, karena kau telah berusaha keras, aku tetap akan mentraktirmu ramen asin!" Kata Arashi lagi, membuat raut muka Kushina menjadi gembira!

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina gembira. Arashi hanya mengangguk!

"Ji-san, 1 mangkok ramen asin dengan extra Naruto ya!" Teriak Kushina pada penjaga kantin disana. "Ha'i" jawab sang penjaga kantin.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan Kushina datang! Kushina pun langsung melahap ramen asinnya tanpa ba bi bu lagi.. Dan dia berhasil menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen porsi besar dan extra Naruto sore itu!

'Selera makan yang tidak berubah sejak kecil!' Kata Arashi dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

*TBC*

Sesuai dengan yang author janjikan, author meng-update chap 3 setelah 10 reviews!

Arigatou gozaimashu bagi 10 orang yang sudah me-reviews: dinarock35, hottestqueen, mounstha chan, hyuashiya, icha ssiriza, nakamoto yuuna, Irika kuro, uzurani, hikaru, yuki

Ini balasan review-nya:

dinarock35: eh, arigatou gozaimashu buat pujiannya ;;)

hottestqueen: yey, arigatou buat selalu dukung author yang gaje ini! Arigatou buat pujiannya juga! :D

mounstha chan: salam kenal juga! Sebenarnya kita sudah kenal lo.. (Saya penulisnya Our Red Thread Never Change & Mysterious Girl In The Rain)! Iya, author juga sadar kok kalau MinaKushi nya kurang (banget) eh, ettoo, author udah berusaha sepanjang-panjangnya hehehe... Gomenasai! Arigatou buat dukungannya!

hyuashiya: ini udah lanjut :D

icha ssriza: hehehe... Arigatou nee...

nakamoto yuuna: kyaa, author terhura (?) *rangkul balik* (?) Iyaa, Minato memang OOC banget! Hehehe...

Kirika kuro: sip! Arigatou buat sarannya! Salam kenal juga nee...

uzurani: oh! Souka.. Arigatou udah jawab pertanyaan author :D

hikaru: sip! Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou udah sempetin waktu buat review..

yuki: ok! Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou supportnya :D

Hai minna-san! Di chapter ini author buat Minato lebih IC karena, jujur sebagai fan Minato author juga tersinggung melihat (membaca) Minato seperti itu #plak hehehe... Untuk ultahnya Arashi, itu author samakan dengan Minato! Karena sebenarnya Arashi itu merupakan kesalahan penulisan nama pada Minato bukan!? Hehehe.. Oh iya, jujur author jadi semangat banget gara-gara review dari kalian semua! Arigatou gozaimashu minna! Okey, mungkin sekian dari author. REVIEW PLEASE! Akan author share chap 4 nya setelah ada 10 reviews untuk chap ini! Okey, author pamit dulu! Jaa ne minna~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang merupakan hari sakral bagi semua orang! Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Tampak keluarga kecil yang bahagia sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu!

"Kushina, arigatou kau sudah mau pergi ke klan Uzumaki lagi demi kami!" Kata Mito

"Eh, douita ba-chan" jawab Kushina sambil nyengir!

"Kushina, bagaimana nilaimu di sekolah?" Tanya Hashirama pada Kushina.

"E-ettoo, ba-baik baik saja kok ji-chan!" Jawab Kushina terpaksa berbohong! Tampak senyuman yang dipaksakan di bibirnya!

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Kata Mito sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ano, aku ada janjian dengan Mikoto, temanku di sekolah untuk bertemu!" Kata Kushina berbohong. 'Huuh, aku lebih baik kabur saja daripada aku ditanya tentang nilai!' Batinnya.

"Ya sudah! Pergilah!" Kata Hashirama.

Lalu Kushina keluar dari rumahnya.. "Aku harus pergi kemana ya? Huuh, jalan-jalan ke taman saja!"

Kushina pun pergi ke taman!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~di taman...

Kushina sampai di taman, ia melihat Arashi sedang duduk berdua dengan Matana di salah satu bangku taman!

'Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka pacaran?' Batin Kushina sambil mengerutkan keningnya!

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Kushina menganggu suasana romantis Arashi dan Matana.

"Kushina, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Arashi panik, karena Kushina melihatnya bersama Matana. Takutnya jika nanti Kushina akan menyebarkan berita ini!

Namun lain halnya dengan Arashi. Matana yang melihat Arashi panik justru mengira Arashi takut jika Kushina cemburu!

"Ah, kalian pasti pacaran!" Kata Kushina. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya! Lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Ku-Kushina-chan, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu kok! Jangan menangis!" Kata Matana yang mengira Kushina menangis. "Aku pergi dulu saja!" Kata Matana melesat pergi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Arashi, menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung! Kushina pun melepas tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak! 4 sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di dahi Arashi. "Nani o shitte, Kushina-chan?" Kata Arashi dengan menekan kata 'chan'

"Ternyata, anikiku yang dingin juga bisa menyukai seseorang!" Kata Kushina masih dengan tawanya! Wajah Arashi langsung blushing. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Eh, bukankah kau juga menyukai Minato!?" Kata Arashi sambil tersenyum jahil. Kali ini Kushina menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya langsung memerah mengingat pertemuannya dengan Minato di padang rumput!

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang!" Kata Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian ia melesat pergi. Arashi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Kushina!

SKIP!

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP!

Malam yang indah, bintang-bintang tampak di langit yang gelap saat itu! Seorang gadis berambut merah darah sedang memandangi bintang-bintang itu dari balkon sekolahnya yang terbuka! Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki bermata biru safir. Warna matanya tampak mencolok di tengah malam yang gelap ini!

"Kushina-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu.

"Memandangi bintang! Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Kushina kembali bertanya. "Aku menjalankan perintah Arashi!" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. Tampak tas ransel ia bawa di pungungnya, entah apa isinya!

"Perintah apa?" Tanya Kushina penasaran 'jangan-jangan menjahiliku!' Batin Kushina!

Senyuman Minato langsung menghilang mengingat suatu hal...

"Ku-Kushina-chan, aku mau bertanya!"

"Apa?"

"Tetapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Arashi-kun!"

Mata Kushina dengan sukses membulat mendengar pertanyaan Minato! "Ah, tidak kok!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tetapi kulihat kau menyukainya!" Jawab Arashi dengan polosnya.

"Mana mungkin? Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, jika menyukainya berarti aku incest!" Kata Kushina, namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya keceplosan mengatakan 'jika menyukainya berarti aku incest'

"A-apa maksudmu? Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Arashi?" Tanya Minato kaget.

'Toh sudah terlanjur bilang, ceritakan saja~' kata Kushina dalam hati! "Akan kceritakan satu hal tapi jangan beritahu siapapun!" Kata Kushina sembari memandang Minato. Minato hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Sebenarnya namaku bukan Kushina Senju, tetapi Kushina Uzumaki!" Kata Kushina memulai bercerita! Mata Minato langsung membulat mendengar cerita Kushina! "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai habis!" Kata Kushina sedikit kesal karena Minato memotong ceritanya.

"Ha'i"

"Aku adalah anak kedua keluarga Uzumaki! Aku dibuang dari klan karena aturan klan yang tidak memperbolehkan wanita memiliki rambut merah!" Jawab Kushina sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sedih. Ya, karena mengingat masa lalu yang kelam itu!

"Oh! Gomenasai Kushina-chan aku sudah mengingatkanmu! A-aku tidak menyangka kau adalah putri kedua keluarga Uzumaki!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar! Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Kushina yang melihat Minato tersenyum lebar, mengerutkan kening "kenapa kau tersenyum lebar?" Tanya Kushina sambil menatap iris safir Minato dalam-dalam!

Safir bertemu Violet. Sama saat pertama mereka bertemu! *blush* seketika muka mereka langsung memerah!

"Ti-tidak apa kok!" Kata Minato mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"O-oh!" Kata Kushina juga mengalihkan pandangannya. "A-aku mau- kyaa..." Tiba-tiba Kushina terpeleset saat akan pergi meninggalkan Minato. Minato pun langsung memegangi tubuh Kushina, mencegah agar tidak menubruk tanah! (Hampir mirip bridal style, tapi kaki Kushina masih menyentuh tanah! Gomenasai, author sulit jelasinnya!)

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Safir dan violet. Dan tiba-tiba... Ada kembang api yang diluncurkan sebanyak 2X..

Syuut... Byar!

Syuut... Byar!

Kembang api itu menjadi background mereka dan juga ada rembulan yang menjadi saksi bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta saat itu! Sangat romantis.. "Kushina..." Kata Minato. "Minato..." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Minato pun langsung membuat tubuh Kushina berdiri! Mereka kembali memerah.

"A-arigatou!"

"Tidak perlu!"

Karena Kushina, Minato melupakan apa tujuannya kesitu..

"Hoi, Minato!" Teriak Inoichi dari balkon yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari balkon mereka! Di Konoha SHS ada banyak sekali balkon, karena sekolahnya sangat luas!

Minato menoleh ke Inoichi.. "Nani?" Katanya menanggapi Inoichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak luncurkan kembang apinya?" Teriak Inoichi dengan nada kesal! Minato pun langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri. Yap, dia lupa bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah meluncurkan kembang api untuk menambah suasan romantis bagi Arashi yang menembak Matana!

"Eh? Kembang api? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku kesini sebenarnya atas suruhan Arashi untuk meluncurkan kembang api, karena Arashi-kun akan menembak Matana-chan!" Jelas Minato.

"Oh! Jadi karena itu kau bertanya padaku, apakah aku menyukai Arashi!?" Kata Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

'Kukira karena kau menyukaiku!' Kata Kushina dalam hati dengan kecewa.

'Sebenarnya karena aku menyukaimu juga!' Kata Minato dalam hati.

~Sementara itu, Arashi dan Matana!~

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Dan kembang api itu, apa kau yang mengaturnya? Karena sepertinya berasal dari sekolah!" Kata Matana pada Arashi.

"A-aku mau mengatakan sesatu padamu!" Kata Arashi gugup. Matana sungguh beruntuk bisa mendapat kesempatan melihat Arashi gugup! Karena lelaki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Arashi itu adalah lelaki dengan tipe yang tenang dan sulit untuk gugup! Hanya Kushina dan Matana yang pernah melihat Arashi gugup.

"Apa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya?" Kata Matana mengerutkan keningnya, heran!

"Aku.. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu! A-apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Ungkap Arashi dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus! "Eh?" Matana tersentak kaget.

Tiba-tiba, datang Minato, Kushina, Inoichi, Fugaku sambil berkata dengan kompak "TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Oh iya, Fugaku melakukannya dengan sangat terpaksa karena ia disuruh!

Lalu, saat sudah sampai di dekat Matana & Arashi mereka diam, menunggu jawaban Matana! Mata Matana membulat melihat ada Kushina..

"Ku-Kushina-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Ja-jangan salah paham! Kami.. Kami-" kata Matana dengan gugup! Namun, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya Kushina sudah memotong..

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak salah paham! Aku dengan Arashi-senpai tidak ada hubungan apapun." Potong Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Te-tetapi kulihat ka-kalian begitu mesra!" Kata Matana gelagapan.

Tiba-tiba, Kushina mencium pipi Minato! "Aku dan Minato-kun sudah jadian loh!" Kata Kushina dengan semburat merah tipis yang berada di pipinya. Wajah Minato juga memerah.

"Oh! Pantas tadi Minato tidak meluncurkan kembang api, ternyata sedang asyik pacaran dengan Kushina!" Kata Inoichi sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana Matana-chan apa kau menerima?" Tanya Arashi penuh harap. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Takut. Ya, tentu saja takut bagaimana jika ditolak? Senang. Tentu saja juga senang, dia sudah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya!

"A-aku menerima!" Kata Matana sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah! Arashi pun langsung bahagia bukan main!

"Hontou?" Tanya Arashi bahagia. Matana hanya membalas dengan anggukan! Arashi pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Matana dan menggendongnya berputar-putar. Matana terkejut akan perlakuan Arashi namun ia juga bahagia kini ia sudah tidak perlu memendam perasaannya lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku pulang dahulu ya! Jaa~" ucap Arashi bersiap menaiki mobil sport hitamnya bersama Matana!

"Jaa~" balas Kushina, Minato, Inoichi ketika Arashi dan Matana sudah memasuki mobil Arashi!

"Hn.." Kata Fugaku! Kemudian Arashi pun langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Baiklah aku juga pulang dahulu ya!" Kata Inoichi.

"Hnn... Aku juga!" Kata Fugaku! Kemudian mereka berdua melesat pergi dari hadapan Minato dan Kushina!

Kini hanya tinggal Minato dan Kushina disana. Di taman yang sekarang sudah kosong.

"Ano.. Minato-kun, gomenasai! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ah, tidak masalah! Aku tidak memasukan dalam hati." Kata Minato memotong perkataan Kushina sembari tersenyum tulus!

"Arigatou!"

"Douita!"

"Ne, Minato-kun aku mau pulang dahulu ya!" Pamit Kushina sembari membungkukan badan hormat.

"Baiklah! Jaa ne~" Kushina pun melesat pergi dari hadapan Minato!

"Kushina-chan!" Kata Minato lirih! Mukanya merona merah mengingat kejadian Kushina mencium pipinya..

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiingggg~ bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring tanda bahwa istirahat telah datang! Ada 3 anak ralat 2 anak yang sedang bergosip ria karena yang satunya hanya mendengarkan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan kudengar Arashi-senpai sudah jadian dengan Matana-chan!" Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Ha'i! Aku juga mendengarnya. Hihihi~ ternyata gadis itu tidak benar-benar menjadi Makino Tsukushi!" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eetto, tapi kudengar Minato-senpai jadian dengan Kushina-chan!" Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergosip ria.

"UAPAH!?" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan yang membuat seisi kantin jadi menutup telinga mereka!

"MANA MUNGKIN MINATO-SENPAI JADIAN DENGAN KUSHINA SENJU?" Teriak Ino! Akibat ulah Ino itu seisi kantin jadi tahu bahwa Kushina jadian dengan Minato yang sebenarnya bohong!

"Ano, Ino-chan! Kecilkan suaramu!" Kata Hinata membisiki Ino.

"Hinata-chan aku sangat panik, jadi aku tidak bisa tidak berteriak!" Kata Ino tetap dengan suara agak keras, meski tidak sekeras tadi!

Seisi kantin menjadi gaduh karena kabar yang diteriakan Ino itu.

"Mana mungkin?" Kata salah seorang murid.

"Wah, sepertinya Hanazawa Rui mendapatkan Makino Tsukushi!" Kata murid yang lain!

"Ugh, menyebalkan!" Kata Sara, sang ketua Minato fans club..

"Sara-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap Kushina Senju?" Tanya Karin yang merupakan sepupu Sara dan member dari Minato fans club.

"Aku akan buat Minato-senpai meninggalkannya!" Kata Sara sambil menyeringai licik. Karin hanya meneguk ludah melihat seringaian licik Sara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiinnnggggggg... Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring! Murid-murid Konoha SHS pun mulai memasukan perlatan mereka kembali ke dalam tas!

"Kushina-chan!" Kata Sara pada Kushina dengan raut panik.

"Nani, Sara-chan?" Tanya Kushina! Ia mengerutkan kening melihat raut muka Sara yang panik.

"Arashi-kun, dia jatuh dari pohon!" Kata Sara.

"NANI?" Teriak Kushina! Kemudian Kushina langsung melesat pergi..

"Pohon yang mana ya? Ah, sudahlah kuputari sekolah saja!" Kata Kushina lirih. Dan betul, ia memutari sekolah mencari Arashi!

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Arashi sedang terkapar di padang rumput dekat sekolah, di dekatnya ada pohon!

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Kushina seraya menghampiri Arashi, 'toh, tidak ada orang disini!' Batinnya.

Arashi yang mendengar teriakan Kushina pun bangkit. Dan ia melihat ada gadis bersurai merah sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Onii-chan, mana yang sakit? Apa perlu ke dokter? Dari ketinggian yang mana kau jatuh?" Kata Kushina panik, nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena barusan ia berlari.

"Nani, Kushina-chan? Aku tidak jatuh!" Kata Arashi dengan tampang lugu.

"Apa? Ka-kata Sara-chan kau jatuh dari pohon!" Kata Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Huuh, sedari tadi aku sedang memandangi langit!" Kata Arashi.

"S-souka!" Kata Kushina sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne, Kushina-chan! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Kata Arashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

Lalu, Arashi mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada di bawah, yang tidak Kushina sadari. Sebuah mahkota bunga. Arashi pun memakaikannya pada Kushina! Kushina menjadi teringat saat mereka kecil, saat itu Arashi juga membuatkan Kushina mahkota bunga.

"Kawai!" Puji Arashi tulus.

"Arigatou!" Kata Kushina, pipinya merona karena dipuji Arashi. Arashi membelai rambut merah Kushina sembari tersenyum tulus. Dan mereka pun akhirnya tiduran di rumput memandangi langit.

"Kushina-chan!"

"Hnn.."

"Jika semisal, ini hanya semisal! Di dunia ini hanya onii-chan yang menyayangimu! Apa kau akan sedih?" Tanya Arashi bangkit duduk sambil memandang Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina masih memandangi langit.

"Aku.. Aku sangat senang! Aku tidak akan berhenti tersenyum!" Kata Kushina ikut bangkit duduk sambil tersenyum lebar ke Arashi.

Lalu, Arashi membelai rambut merah panjang Kushina "Onii-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kata Arahi tulus.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dijarak sekitar 3 KM (?) Dari mereka ada 2 sosok yang berdiri memandangi. Mereka adalah Sara dan Minato.

"Minato-kun, lihat mereka begitu mesra!" Kata Sara menoleh ke Minato sambil tersenyum licik! Minato tetap melihat ke depan..

Senyuman mengembang di mulut Minato "mereka tampak akur!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tulus.

'Apa Minato-senpai sudah gila!?' Batin Sara sambil mengerutkan kening heran!

*TBC*

Okey, arigatou buat 10 review-nya.. Author bahagia sekali: dinarock35, hottestqueen, mounstha chan, icha ssiriza, nakamoto yuuna, kurama, yuki, hikaru, minakushina, Guest

Ini jawaban reviewnya:

dinarock35: ini udah lanjut!

hottestqueen: a-arigatou *merona* hehehe... FB: Caroline Angelia Setiawan silahkan di add ya!

mounstha chan: iya! Author gak punya nama tetap /hah? #digampar iyakah? Padahal chap 3 author nulisnya ngebut #plak hahaha... Baca terus aja! Ntar semua kebenaran akan terungkap di chap2 depan!

icha ssiriza: hehehe... Arigatou buat pujiannya! Tapi memang bisanya cuma sekali #plak hehehe... Arigatou buat review 4X nya (tapi sama author tetap dihitung 1X #plak)

nakamoto yuuna: iya! Mereka author buat OOC hehehe.. Arigatou gozaimashu nee...

kurama: ugh, author terlanjur nulis pair MinaKushi dimana2 #plak ntar kalau adegan MinaKushinya kurang banyak author bisa diserbu fansnya MinaKushi hehehe... Gomenasai! Btw, arigatou buat reviewnya ^^

yuki: ini udah lanjut! Arigatou!

hikaru: arigatou! Ini udah lanjut :-)

minakushina: tenang! Author gak kayak gitu kok! Author kan author bertanggung jawab /cieh.. Paling kalau lanjutnya 2 tahun udah author discontinue hehehe.. #plak arigatou udah review!

Guest: ini udah lanjut! Arigatou yah...

Okey, persyaratan untuk lanjut chap 5 tetap sama #plak hehehe... Review ya Minna! Guna review kalian bagi author itu sangat banyak.. ;)

(Sekedar A/N: adegan AraKushi itu author ambil dari Hunter X Hunter adegan Killua sama Alluka.. Karena waktu author lihat adegan itu author terharu banget :'))


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

(A/N: Warning! Chapter ini mungkin akan 'sedikit' menyangkutkan agama! Tapi author gak ada maksud apapun lo.. Itu hanya untuk menambah kesan saja! Gomenasai bagi yang tidak suka!)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Kushina's PoV..

Matahari sudah tak nampak, bulan sudah bersinar terang menandakan malam telah tiba! Namun, aku hanya bisa termenung di kasurku! Mataku memang terpejam namun aku tidak tidur! Bagaimana tidak? Besok aku akan bertemu orang yang dijodohkan denganku! Bagaimana jika dia sangat jelek? Bagaimana jika ia sangat keji? Berbagai gambaran tentangnya melintas di kepalaku. Perjodohan itu dipercepat atas permintaan pihak sang lelaki.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja hatiku merasa sedih. Aku mengingat senpaiku, Namikaze Minato. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih jika mengingatnya? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Sejak kejadian aku mencium pipinya malam itu sosoknya tidak bisa dihilangkan di kepalaku!

'Ugh, Kushina sadarlah! Orang yang kau sukai adalah 'dia' bukan Minato-senpai!' Kataku pada diriku sendiri! Aku teringat lelaki itu, teringat akan masa lalu kami! Dia selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku merasa sedih! Dia selalu berada di sisiku dalam suka dan duka! Aku menyukainya. Sejak dahulu aku selalu menunggunya kembali padaku karena ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali!

Karena tidak bisa tidur, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil gantungan kunci yang 'ia' dahulu berikan padaku!

'Trap.. Trap.. Trap..' Langkah kakiku terdengar sangat jelas pada malam sunyi dan dingin itu. Kini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Itu tandanya natal akan segera tiba! Salju-salju mulai turun dari atas hampir setiap harinya! Pohon-pohon dan jalanan mulai tertutupi salju.

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan ke gudang rumahku! Suasana malam benar-benar sunyi dan sangat dingin. Aku menggunakan mantel tebal agar aku tidak beku sebelum mencapai gudang!

'Krieet' terdengar suara pintu tua gudang yang aku buka! Aku pun mulai memasuki gudang itu! Sangat gelap. Yap, gudang itu sangat gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun disana. Tanganku pun meraba-raba tembok di dekat pintu, untuk mencari saklar lampu!

Akhirnya, setelah aku meraba cukup lama (karena gelap) aku menemukan saklar itu dan langsung kepencet!

'Klik' seketika gudang itu langsung menjadi terang benderang. Aku melangkah masuk ke gudang secara perlahan!

'Trap.. Trap.. Trap..' Langkah kakiku bergema di gudang itu! Namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku mulai meneliti satu persatu kardus yang berada disana, setelah mencari cukup lama aku menemukan kardus yang kucari. Aku menurunkan kardus itu dari rak gudang yang cukup tinggi!

Aku mulai mengobrak-abrik isi kardus itu mencari gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci. Lalu, akhirnya aku menemukan gantungan kunci itu, gantungan kunci itu sudah berkarat dan kelihatan sangat usang, namun aku senang menemukan gantungan itu.

Aku bersiap melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kardus itu! Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah foto. Aku mengangkat foto itu yang memang terbalik! Aku membaca tulisan dibaliknya 'Arashi, Kushina, & Minato'! Aku mengerutkan kening membaca ketiga nama yang tertera disana. Saat aku akan membalik foto itu, tiba-tiba ba-chan membuka pintu gudang.

"Kushina-chan, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di gudang?" Tanya ba-chan padaku.

"Tidak kok ba-chan! Aku hanya mencari gantungan kunci ini!" Jawabku pada ba-chan sambil menunjukan gantungan kunci yang berada di tangan kananku! Sedangkan foto yang berada di tangan kiriku, kuletakan kembali ke tempatnya padahal aku belum sempat melihat foto itu.

"Baiklah jika begitu, mari kembali!" Kata ba-chan sembari tersenyum hangat. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti ba-chan! Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gudang aku menengok ke arah kardus yang berisi foto yang belum sempat kulihat itu. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran.

~End Of Kushina PoV..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Kushina akan bertemu lelaki yang akan dijodohkannya! Kini sudah pukul 04.00 sore sedangkan dia akan bertemu lelaki itu pukul 06.00!

Kini ia sedang duduk manis di salon yang sangat mewah! Di sebelahnya ada kaa-chan nya yang sedang dirias.. Dia juga sedang dirias sekarang! Sedangkan tou-channya dan Arashi menunggu diruang tunggu yang sangat mewah sembari membaca majalah yang disediakan disana.

"Kaa-chan, apa kau yakin lelaki itu akan menyukaiku?" Kata Kushina dengan nada sedikit gugup!

"Tentu saja! Kau sangat cantik Kushina-chan, seperti aku saat muda!" Jawab sang kaa-chan sembari tersenyum tulus.

'Deg' ini adah pertama kalinya dalam 6 tahun ia melihat kaa-channya tersenyum tulus padanya. Mungkin kini ia hanya harus menuruti perkataan kaa-channya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja!

Tak berapa lama Kushina sudah selesai dirias! Ia mulai berdiri dari kursi yang sudah didudukinya dari sejam yang lalu!

"Wow! Kau terlihat sangat cantik!" Puji sang kaa-chan sambil tersenyum.

"A-arigatou!" Jawab Kushina dengan muka memerah!

"Kau harus menunjukan ini pada tou-chanmu! Dia pasti sangat bangga!" Kata sang kaa-chan sambil menuntun Kushina ke ruang tunggu!

Ketika memasuki ruang tunggu, Kushina disambut dengan senyuman oleh tou-channya dan anikinya!

"Wah, kau sangat cantik!" Puji sang tou-chan sembari tersenyum! Kushina hanya menunduk malu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Wah, Kushina-chan kau sangat cantik! Kujamin ketika melihatmu lelaki itu akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama" kata Arashi sembari tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kushina. Kushina kembali hanya menunduk malu sambil berterima kasih!

Arashi mengerutkan kening! Sejak kapan adiknya menjadi begitu pemalu!

Kushina kini mengenakan gaun malam yang panjangnya se-pergelangan kaki. Rambut belakangnya yang berada di bagian paling kanan dan kiri ia jepit di tengah dengan jepit pemberian Minato. Kushina memang sengaja meminta memakai jepit itu, karena jika melihat jepit itu hatinya serasa tenang! Sedangkan poninya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai disisi kiri dan kanan, namun ia jepit agar tidak menutupi penglihatannya dan ia buat curly (mirip kayak Kujyou Suzuka di Kamichama Karin tetapi poninya ini dibuat curly)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kushina sudah sampai di gedung tempat ia akan bertemu lelaki itu! Disana sudah ada banyak wartawan yang menunggu untuk Kushina. Arashi yang berada di kursi supir mulai keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Kushina! Ia mengulurkan tangannya.. Lalu Kushina pun memegang tangan Arashi dan mereka mulai berjalan.

"Akhirnya, anak kedua keluarga Uzumaki kini sudah diketahui!" Kata salah seorang reporter yang tengah bersama wartawan.

"Putri keluarga Uzumaki yang sudah lama disembunyikan kini muncul! Dia sangat cantik bagaikan putri!" Dan berbagai omongan lain pun juga ada.

Kushina dan Arashi memasuki gedung itu! Para wartawan berusaha menerobos masuk, namun beberapa pria bertubuh kekar, berjas hitam menghalangi mereka!

~kembali ke Arashi & Kushina...

'Deg, deg, deg' detak jantung Kushina kini sudah tak karuan menunggu kedatangan lelaki yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya!

"Gomen ne kami terlambat!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang yang diketahui bernama Tsunade Senju atau kini sudah berubah menjadi Namikaze Tsunade.

"Tidak apa!" Ucap kaa-chan Kushina yang bernama Uzumaki Kazuki

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!" Kali ini Jiraiya Namikaze, suami Tsunade yang angkat bicara.

"Iya! Dimana putramu?" Kata tou-chan Kushina yang bernama Uzumaki Kaito!

Lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru safir yang menggunakan jas hitam "sumimasen, aku terlambat!" Ucapnya sembari menunduk hormat.

"Yo Minato!" Ucap Arashi sambil tersenyum melihat Minato sudah datang!

"Mi-Minato-senpai!" Ucap Kushina lirih.

"Yo Arashi! Eh? Hm... Konbanwa Kushina" kata Minato sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kushina terkejut! Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Minato.

Minato menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "hehehe.. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Perjodohan!" Kata Minato.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan jadi orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah Minato?" Tanya Kushina terkejut sembari menengok ke Kazuki dan Kaito. Kazuki dan Kaito hanya membalas dengan anggukan!

"Tidak mungkin!" Kata Kushina.

"Ne Kushina, kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut? Bukankah selama ini kau menyukai Minato?" Kata Arashi.

"A-apa katamu?" Kata Kushina dengan muka memerah!

"Eh? Kau sering menggambar Minato!"

"Bukan! Yang kugambar adalah teman masa kecil kita!"

"Dia adalah Minato, Kushina-chan!"

"Hontou?"

"Ha'i!"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Arashi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kushina!

"Ne, apa kalian menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ha'i!" Jawab Minato mantap! Kushina sedikit kaget melihat Minato yang menjawab dengan yakinnya!

"Ne, Kushina bagaimana? Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Tsunade.

Kushina tampak berpikir sesaat. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus!

"Nah, sekarang kalian resmi tunangan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kushina sampai rumah ia langsung pergi ke gudang tempat kemarin ia mencari gantungan kunci!

"Dimana ya?" Kata Kushina sambil mengobrak-abrik isi kardus!

"Ah, ini dia!" Kata Kushina menemukan benda yang ia cari. Lalu ia memandangi foto itu! Di foto itu ada Kushina & Arashi kecil.. Juga... Minato kecil!

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Mi-Minato-kun adalah.." Kata Kushina memotong perkataannya, mukanya sangat memerah sekarang. "Dia!" Ucapnya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan muka memerah namun ia tersenyum senang!

~Keesokan harinya, di Konoha SHS..

Kini adalah waktu istirahat di Konoha SHS! Kushina seperti biasa keluar dari kelasnya, namun kali ini dia tidak pergi makan roti seperti biasanya! Ia pergi mencari Minato.

Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya dia menemukan Minato yang sedang berjalan di 'kantin' camkan itu! KANTIN!

Kushina berlari ke Minato dan memeluk Minato "ternyata kau adalah orang yang kucari!" Kata Kushina bahagia.

"Eh? Ku-Kushina-chan, i-ini sedikit berlebihan!" Kata Minato dengan muka memerah, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Kushina pun segera melepas pelukannya dari Minato menyadari mereka berada di tengah kantin.

"Gomen ne!" Ucap Kushina dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak apa kok! Toh kau juga tunanganku!" Kata Minato. Kushina mendongak menatap safir Minato

"Mi-Minato-kun..." Kushina memotong perkataannya! "Arigatou!" Lanjutnya sambil memulai aksi kekanakannya yaitu memeluk Minato 'DITENGAH KANTIN'

"Apa kalian melihat TV kemarin malam? Tidak kusangka Kushina adalah anak kedua keluarga Uzumaki!" Kata Ino sambil menatap Kushina kagum.

"Iya! Dan kini dia bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Minato-senpai!" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Kushina kagum!

"Aku bersyukur memiliki teman secantik Kushina!" Kata Ino.

"Ne, ne.. Bukankah dahulu kalian sangat membencinya?" Kata Hinata bingung!

"URUSAI!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Hinata langsung menunduk diam tidak berani bicara.

~sementara itu di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Kushina dan Minato..

Tampak Sara dan Karin sedang berdiri. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka sekarang.

"Sara-chan.. Kau-" kata Karin memulai pembicaraan, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya Sara sudah memotong "aku akan membuat Minato-senpai meninggalkannya!" Kata Sara sambil meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya!

~beberapa hari kemudian...

'Teng.. Teng.. Teng..' Lonceng yang berada di gereja berbunyi nyaring. Suaranya bergema di seluruh penjuru kota! Lonceng itu menandakan bahwa kini natal telah tiba! Sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 tanggal 24 Desember atau lebih tepatnya 25 Desember. Mari kita lihat ke dalam gereja!

Semua lampu yang ada di gereja dimatikan! Suasana sangat gelap hanya sinar lilin yang berada di tangan para orang yang hadir di gereja saja yang dapat menyinari mereka! Kushina muncul dari belakang untuk memimpin acara. Dia akan meletakan lilin di altar! Terdengar alunan lagu silent night bergema di gereja. Sangat merdu. Kushina berjalan dengan perlahan menggunakan jubah putih yang panjangnya se-pergelangan kaki dan berlengan panjang! Kedua tangannya menggengam lilin itu erat-erat.

Lalu ketika sampai di altar, Kushina meletakan lilin itu di depan patung Yesus yang disalibkan! Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan dari belakang, ia membawa lilin seperti Kushina.

'Siapa itu? Apa memang ada 2 orang? Atau aku yang salah? Siapa ya dia?' Batin Kushina heran! Orang itu terus berjalan.. Lalu ketika sampai di depan altar dia meletakan lilin itu di samping lilin Kushina dan kemudian ia berlutut di depan Kushina! Dan ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantongnya dan membuka tutupnya!

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Tanyanya sembari menyodorkan kotak beludru yang berisi sebuah cincin itu pada Kushina! Suasana masih gelap disana. Kushina tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu! Namun, tiba-tiba sinar rembulan yang tadinya tertutup awan bersinar kembali dan masuk melewati jendela kaca disana bersamaan dengan angin malam yang berhembus masuk! Rambut Kushina berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, jubah putihnya juga berkibar-kibar. Wajah lelaki misterius itu terkena sinar rembulan membuat Kushina terkejut bercampur senang karena lelaki itu adalah... "Minato-Kun!" Kata Kushina sedikit terkejut tetapi juga senang.

"Apa kau mau menjadi istriku?" Kata Minato mengulang pertanyaannya. Kushina dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus (meski tidak terlihat karena gelap) pun mengangguk, Minato pun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kushina! Dan seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung bertepuk tangan meriah (A/N: author tambahin 'dan seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung bertepuk tangan meriah' biar para Reader-sama sekalian tidak mengira-ngira setelah itu Minato & Kushina digrebek semua yang hadir disana :p)

Di tengah gereja yang suci dan di depan patung Yesus kini mereka benar-benar resmi bertunangan dan akan segera menjadi suami-istri ketika umur mereka sudah cukup! Semua orang disana menjadi saksi mereka. Sinar rembulan malam itu juga menjadi saksi mereka. Dan saksi yang terpenting adalah... Di depan Tuhan mereka telah mengikat janji.

~setelah acara di gereja selesai...

Minato dan Kushina berjalan pulang bersama!

"Ne, Kushina-chan! Apa kau menyukai natal?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Aku sangat menyukai natal! Disaat natal aku bisa bermain salju sepuasku. Dan yang paling kusukai dari natal adalah hadiah natal! Aku biasanya selalu mendapat hadiah natal dari ba-chan dan ji-chan!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Hening! Tidak ada yang berbicara selanjutnya...

"Apa kau... Menyukai hadiah natal yang kuberikan?" Tanya Minato memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hadiah apa?" Tanya Kushina bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Minato itu.

"Yah, kau tahu tadi itu merupakan hadiah natalku!" Jawab Minato sambil nyengir ala Minato.

"Ah! Aku.. Aku sangat menyukainya! Itu merupakan hadiah terindah yang pernah kuterima!" Kata Kushina. Matanya berkilau indah mengingat kejadian tadi! "Minato, arigatou!" Kata Kushina.

Hening. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Kushina-chan... Jika semisal Arashi bukanlah kakakmu, apa kau akan menyukainya?" Tanya Minato memulai pembcaraan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mungkin! Yah, sebenarnya hubungan incest sudah sering terjadi bukan!" Kata Kushina sambil memutar bola matanya. Minato langsung tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Kushina.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya bercanda kok!"

'Ba-bagaimana jika Kushina ingin Incest dengan Arashi?' Batin Minato. Namun ia segera menepis hal itu dari otaknya.

~Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

Kushina membawa kue natal ke sekolah!

"Wah! Sepertinya enak!" Komentar salah seorang murid.

Kushina pun mengiris kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu mengambil 1 potong di piring!

"Ne, Kushina-chan! Untuk siapa kue pertama ini?" Tanya Mikoto pada Kushina.

"Tentu saja untuk anikiku tersayang, Uzumaki Arashi!" Jawab Kushina sambil menyodorkan kue itu pada Arashi!

"Arigatou!" Ucap Arashi tersenyum senang sambil menerima kue itu.

Minato terlihat mengerutkan kening melihat adegan itu. 'A-apa mungkin... Kushina-chan menyukai- Tidak mungkin!' Kata Minato dalam hati sambil membulatkan matanya!

*TBC*

Gomenasai kalau chapter ini kurang memuasakan *sujud* karena chapter ini author tulis di tengah kesibukan author sebagai pelajar :D

Jangan berhenti review ya minna gara-gara (mungkin) chapter ini tidak memuaskan :(. Tapi tenang, author udah siapin 'konflik' untuk chapter-chapteb berikutnya :D karena selama ini ceritanya masih terlalu ringan alurnya /? Hehehe...

Oh iya, author sedikit bingung dengan adegan di gereja itu! Kalau memang mungkin di dunia nyata saat malam kudus tidak ada hal membawa lilin ke altar seperti itu. Mohon dimaafkan! Karena ini hanya imaginasi author belaka :D oh iya, pertama author mau membalas review bagi yang reviewnya telat masuk di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ;) :

kushinee: arigatou udah mau mampir baca + review! Arigatou juga buat pujiannya *merona* (chapter 3)

Yuuki: Ooo.. Souka! Arigatou buat infonya ^^ oh, pasti ada MinaKushinya kok! Di chap ini udah ada :D (Chapter 2)

Arigatou gozaimashu untuk 10 reviews: dinarock35, muthmainnah067, icha ssiriza, sofia siquelle, Love E, Ruruna, yuki, hikaru, hottestqueen, MGE (lewat BBM)

Balasan review:

dinarock35: ano, itu gak jadian beneran! Hehehe.. Apa alurnya terlalu rumit yah? Arigatou udah mau baca + review! Ini udah lanjut...

muthmainnah067: ini udah lanjut! Arigatou mau review.. A-arigatou juga mau manggil senpai (orang pertama yang manggil Vanny senpai #plak)

icha ssiriza: nanggung? Yang mana? :D hehehe... Ini udah lanjut!

sofia siquelle: a-arigatou buat pujian-pujiannya! Vanny seneng banget :D hehehe..

Love E: ini udah lanjut! Arigatou udah mau mampir baca + review...

Ruruna: okey! Vanny udah siapin konflik yang lebih berat untuk chapter berikutnya! Jadi tetap baca + review yah!

yuki: okey! Vanny udah berusaha membuat romance.. Tapi mungkin Vanny gak terlalu berbakat di romance, gomen kalau jadinya ajur *sujud*

hikaru: ini udah lanjut!

hottestqueen: gpp kok! Okey, Vanny akan selalu semangat karena kalian selalu mendukung Vanny :D

MGE: hahaha.. Maaf, baru update sekarang! (Padahal janjinya Minggu) habis belum 10 #plak thx udah mau baca + review :p

Okey, sekian dari Vanny! Tetap baca + review yah minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hana Yori Dango (yang author maksud bukan artinya 'Hana Yori Dango' tp anime / manga 'Hana Yori Dango')

Rated: K+

Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Pair: MinaKushi, AraMata, FugaMiko

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, AU, Dsb

Summary: Kushina adalah gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya! Suatu hari, dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Disana ia bertemu Minato Namikaze yang selalu menolongnya! Kushina pun jatuh cinta pada Minato, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina tidak tenang! Minato adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi! Apakah betul Arashi membenci Kushina?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Yaoi? Yuri? Atau incest? Itu adalah hal biasa! Bukankah itu di halal kan di negeri matahari terbit sana? Jadi tidak heran jika lelaki bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato itu kini sedang galau! Galau jika calon pasangan hidupnya menyukai kakanya sendiri.

Ia kini sedang termenung di kamarnya! Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya! Mata safirnya terpaku pada sebuah buku! Namun ia tampak tak bisa serius membaca buku fisika itu! Otaknya kini dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang gadis bersurai merah itu. Kushina Uzumaki namanya.

Jarinya diketuk-ketukan di meja belajarnya tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir atau lebih tepatnya galau. Ia kini sedang terkena penyakit para anak muda jaman sekarang! Padahal dari SD, tidak! Bukan dari SD, tetapi dari dia lahir sampai SMA kelas 2 dia tidak pernah terkena penyakit yang namanya GALAU itu! Tentu saja... Nilainya selalu baik di kelas! Ia selalu mendapat ranking pertama, yang disusul Arashi sebagai ranking 2! Segala kebutuhannya tercukupi. Ia juga cukup dengan kasih sayang orang tua! Karena sesibuk-sibuknya Jiraiya dan Tsunade pasti akan menyempatkan waktu untuknya! Namun, kini lelaki itu galau berat.

"Ah!" Katanya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut durennya itu!

~kringgg... Jam weker yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarnya pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ini sudah pukul 6 pagi! Yap, dia tadi bangun pukul 5 pagi untuk belajar...

Minato pun bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah..

~Di sekolah...

Sara sudah tahu kalau Arashi adalah adik Kushina! Sebagai orang yang berpikiran straight, dia tidak akan memanas-manasi Minato menggunakan Arashi lagi. Dan korban yang akan dia gunakan adalah...

"Kushina-chan, kau dipanggil Inoichi-kun di taman dekat Konoha!" Kata Sara pada Kushina.

"Hontou?"

"Ha'i!"

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengerutkan kening bingung! Sara hanya menaikan kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu!

.

Kushina pun pergi mendatangi Inoichi di taman.

"Inoichi-kun, ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Kushina heran pada Inoichi.

"Aku? Aku tidak mencarimu!" Jawab Inoichi sambil mengerutkan kening.

~sementara itu dijarak yang tidak jauh dari mereka...

Tampak Sara dan Minato sedang memandangi mereka! Namun Minato tampak sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri!

"Lihat mereka tampak sangat akrab bukan!" Kata Sara pada Minato sambil menyeringai licik. Namun Minato tetap asyik dengan pikirannya!

"Minato-kun!" Panggil Sara sambil menepuk bahu Minato.

"Ano, Sara-chan, apa kau tadi melihat Kushina-chan bersama Arashi-kun? Apa mereka tampak mesra?" Tanya Minato OOC sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sara. Sara masih melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan lihat 'Minato-kun cemburu dengan Arashi-kun?' Batin Sara bertanya.

Lalu Minato meninggalkan Sara yang masih melongo begitu saja. Poor Sara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina-chan!" Kata Minato yang kini sedang duduk berdua bersama Kushina!

"Hn?" Sahut Kushina yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Kau... Apa kau menyukai Arashi-kun?" Tanya Minato to-the-point. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang bertele-tele dan bisa memendam perasaan sangat lama.

Sontak Kushina langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya ke Minato. "Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kushina sambil mengerutkan keningnya!

"Ano, kulihat kau seperti... Mm... Seperti menyukainya!" Kata Minato ragu-ragu.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku tidak!" Jawab Kushina mantap, "atau kau... Cemburu!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil. Sontak muka Minato pun langsung memerah!

"Tidak!" Elak Minato. "Kau berbohong, terlihat jelas dari mukamu!" Kata Kushina sambil memainkan kembali HPnya membiarkan Minato panik setengah mati.

'Setidaknya aku dapat kesimpulan jika Kushina tidak menyukai Arashi meski aku harus kehilangan imageku!' Kata Minato dalam hati.

"Tadaima~" teriak Kushina ketika memasuki rumah. Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam!

Kushina mengerutkan kening. Biasanya Arashi akan menjawabnya, tetapi kenapa kali ini Arashi tidak menjawab.

Kushina berjalan menelusuri rumahnya. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah mungkin orang tuanya sedang sibuk. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Arashi? Kemana dia?

"Onii-chan," kata Kushina sembari membuka pintu kamar Arashi. Dan tampak Arashi sedang bercermin dengan setelan jas hitam. Kushina mengerutkan kening melihat itu, 'tidak biasanya!' Batin Kushina.

"Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku sedang mencoba pakaian untuk kelulusan!" Jawab Arashi, tidak memandang Kushina. Ia tetap sibuk berkutat dengan cermin yang berada di depannya!

"Ano, undangan yang kumiliki untuk kelulusan adalah 2 orang! Tetapi kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang sibuk! Kupikir ia pasti tidak bisa datang. Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Kau sedang libur kenaikan kelas kan?" Kata Arashi sambil mengambil setelan jas lain yang berada di kasurnya.

"Boleh. Memang hari apa?"

"Besok lusa!" Jawab Arashi.

'Yosh, baiklah! Aku tidak sabar melihat penampilan Minato besok lusa." Kata Kushina dalam hati

.

.

.

~Lusa...

Kushina sudah memakai gaun putih selutut dengan lengan yang tidak panjang. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan terurai dengan jepitan rambut pemberian Minato yang tersemat indah di rambutnya. Dia memberi make-up tipis pada wajahnya sehingga tidak terlalu menonjol, namun itu yang membuatnya tampak sangat elegan.

"Kushina-chan, sudah siap?" Tanya Arashi dari luar kamar Kushina.

"Ha'i! Tunggu sebentar ya onii-chan." Jawab Kushina dari dalam kamarnya. Kemudian ia memandang dirinya di cermin sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Arashi dan Kushina pun menaiki mobil sport mewah berwarna merah. Arashi tidak mau memakai supir, karena ia lebih suka menyetir sendiri.

"Nee onii-chan, apa Matana-chan akan hadir?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Arashi.

"Lalu... Apa Minato-kun juga akan hadir?" Tanya Kushina lagi, namun kali ini semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Arashi menoleh menghadap Kushina sejenak, kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan, "tentu saja!" Jawab Arashi.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di sekolah.. Arashi dan Kushina turun dari mobil mewah mereka yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh fansgirl Arashi.

"Arashi kau tampak sangat tampan!"

"Arashi-senpai kau tampak seperti pangeran!"

"Kyaa... Arashi-kun kau tampak mengagumkan!"

Semua fansgirl Arashi memujanya, seakan-akan Arashi adalah pangeran.

"Huuh.." Kushina mendengus sebal melihat fansgirl Arashi yang menurutnya menganggu itu.

Lalu, Arashi dan Kushina pun langsung bergabung bersama Fugaku, Inoichi, Mikoto, dan Matana yang sudah datang sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Aku sudah bosan melihat es berjalan itu bermesraan dengan Mikoto-hime!" Kata Inoichi.

Fugaku langsung melirik tajam Inoichi. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua!

"Minato belum datang?" Tanya Kushina. Matana hanya menggeleng.

"Katanya sih, dia tidak datang karena ada urusan keluarga!" Kata Inoichi.

'Deg!' Hati Kushina langsung hancur. Pupus sudah harapannya melihat Arashi di pesta ini!

"Oh! Souka. Ano, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kemudian, ia berlalu pergi dari hadapan Arashi dan yang lain.

Kushina pergi ke balkon dan memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. 'Kirei!' Batin Kushina.

Ia teringat bagaimana dahulu ia bertemu Minato pada saat malam hari di balkon itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang?" Kata Kushina lirih dengan nada yang kecewa.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang!" Kata seseorang itu. Kushina menoleh menghadap orang itu, "Minato!" Kata Kushina.

"Terkejut? Hehehe.. Sebenarnya aku sudah datang daritadi! Namun aku ingin menjahilimu sedikit." Kata Minato sambil nyengir.

"Huuh.. Padahal aku terlanjur kecewa!" Kata Kushina sambil kembali memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Kau.. Kecewa karena aku tak datang?" Kata Minato. Kushina langsung menutup mulutnya yang tadi sempat keceplosan. Mukanya kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ma-maksudku.." Kata Kushina kalang kabut. Dia mencoba berpikir jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Nani?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

Minato lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kalung berlian yang berbentuk bintang di dalamnya.

"Aishiteru, Makino Tsukushi ku!" Kata Minato sambil memasangkan kalung itu di leher Kushina.

Kushina langsung berhambur memeluk Minato, usai Minato memasangkan kalung itu.

"Aishiteru mou, Hanazawa Rui ku!" Kata Kushina.

'Jujur aku sangat tak sabar, 1 tahun lagi! Aku sangat tak sabar hari pernikahan kita!' Kata Kushina dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP! 1 Tahun kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Minato dan Kushina... Mari kita lihat di kamar Kushina! Ia sudah di dandani dengan sangat cantik! Rambut merah panjangnya digulung ke atas, dengan diberi hiasan mutiara! Jangan lupakan kerudung putih polos yang menutupi setengah bagian kepalanya! Ia memakai gaun putih yang sangat indah yang panjangnya melebihi ujung kakinya! Gaun itu tidak berlengan hanya seutas tali saja yang menghubungkan gaun itu di tubuh Kushina (A/N: okey, author bingung buanget sama penjelasan ini! Bagi yang gak tahu anggap aja dandanan nya persis Karin di Kamichama Karin, tapi ini rambutnya digulung :D)

"Aku sangat gugup! Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Kata Kushina gugup.

"Kau sangat cantik!" Balas Arashi malas yang sudah memakai setelan jasnya dan bersenden pada tembok malas.

"Ayolah, kau sudah menanyakan itu berulang-ulang!" Kata Arashi kesal.

"Tapi aku sangat gugup!" Jawab Kushina. Arashi berjalan mendekati Kushina...

"Kau sangat cantik Kushina-chan!" Bisik Arashi tepat di telinga Kushina dan itu sudah cukup membuat hati Kushina tenang!

~sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Sara sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia menyisir rambut merah panjangnya menggunakan sisir!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minato-kun menikah dengan Kushina! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Minato-kun aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Kushina mendapatkannya!" Kata Sara sambil tersenyum licik. Matanya memandang tajam cermin yang ada di depannya!

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kushina sudah menaiki mobil yang akan membawanya ke tempat pernikahannya! Di kursi supir sudah ada Arashi yang duduk manis.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat! Ini sudah hampir telat!" Kata Kushina. Arashi hanya mengangguk. Dia pun mulai tancap gas menuju gedung pernikahan.

Mobil Arashi berjalan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas karena terbatasnya waktu.

"A-Arashi-nii pelan-pelan!" Kata Kushina yang duduk di sebelah Arashi.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah hampir telat!" Jawab Arashi. Dia pun justru menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya! "Hwaaa..."

Dan dari arah yang belawanan tampak mobil yang melaju cukup kencang (meski tak sekencang Arashi).

"Arashi-nii awas!" Teriak Kushina. Arashi yang sudah terlanjur ngebut tidak bisa mengurangi kecepatannya jika dia rem mendadak itu bisa membuat keselamatan Kushina dan bahkan dirinya terancam! Kini hanya tergantung mobil di depan itu, apa mobil itu akan berhenti atau mereka akan bertabrakan! Tetapi tentu saja kemungkinan besar akan berhenti karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang ingin kecelakaan bukan!?

Namun, ternyata dugaan Arashi salah besar! Mobil itu justru menambah kecepatannya, dengan sangat cepat! Arashi dan Kushina membulatkan mata melihat itu.

Mobil itu berbelok ke kanan siap bertubrukan dengan mobil bagian kanan Arashi (bagian Kushina).

'Braakkkk' bunyinya sangat keras. Kedua mobil itu bertubrukan! Setengah bagian mobil milik Arashi remuk sedangkan setengahnya lagi mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah!

Sekilas sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi Kushina melihat gadis berambut merah tersenyum licik dari dalam mobil yang menubruknya.

Arashi yang mengalami beberapa luka kecil dan besar di bagian tubuhnya berjalan dengan bersusah payah ke tubuh Kushina yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah disana-sini!

"Kushina-chan!" Kata Arashi sebelum ia pingsan di samping tubuh Kushina!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Arashi's PoV..

Aku mulai mencoba membuka mataku! Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat.. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutiku! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak ingat! Kepalaku serasa pening sekarang!

'Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..' Aku mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suara kaa-chanku sedang menangis! Aku pun mencoba untuk membuka mataku kembali dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kaa-chanku yang menangis.

"K-kaa-chan!" Panggilku lemah!

"Arashi-kun akhirnya kau sadar!" Kata kaa-chan sambil memelukku!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang dibalut dengan perban yang cukup tebal.

"Kau.. Dan Kushina-chan mengalami kecelakaan! Dan kau sudah pingsan selama seminggu!" Jawab kaa-chan!

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.. Dan aku pun ingat!

"S-siapa yang berusaha mencelakai Kushina-chan?" Tanyaku setelah mengingat semua kejadian.

"Tidak ada yang ditemukan di mobil yang menabrak kalian! Hanya ini yang ditemukan!" Jawab kaa-chan sambil menyerahkan sebuah jepit hitam polos padaku! Aku mengerutkan kening melihat jepit itu.

'Jepit seperti itukan sangat banyak yang memiliki! Jadi mungkin akan susah mencari pelakunya!' Kataku dalam hati. Namun, aku segera teringat sesuatu, "kaa-chan, dimana Kushina-chan?" Tanyaku.

Air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti turun dari mata kaa-chan pun kembali turun! Aku membulatkan mata melihat itu... Terakhir kali kulihat Kushina-chan berlumuran darah, apa dia sekarang sudah... Mati!?

"Kaa-chan apa Kushina-chan sudah mati!?" Tanyaku sambil membulatkan mata.

Kaa-chan menggeleng, "dia tidak mati! Tetapi dia sedang kritis sekarang!" Jawab Kaa-chan tetap sambil menangis.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku panik. Kaa-chan pun mengantarkanku ke ruangan Kushina-chan..

~End Of Arashi PoV..

Arashi melihat tubuh Kushina yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan nanar! Di sampingnya ada Minato yang terus memegang tangan Kushina dengan mata sembab! Sepertinya dia habis menangis tadi.

"Kushina-chan!" Kata Arashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca! Kemudian, air mata sebening crystal pun meluncur dari onyx Arashi!

"Ini adalah salahku!" Kata Arashi sambil melihat tubuh Kushina. Minato hanya terus menatap Kushina dengann mata sembabnya! Safirnya yang biasanya bersinar cerah kini tampak suram. Ia mendekap tangan Kushina semakin erat!

"Jika Kushina-chan tidak sembuh, aku juga tidak ingin di dunia ini!" Kata Minato sambil menangis. Tak terasa air mata Minato jatuh di kelopak mata Kushina membuat Kushina tampak seperti menangis.

~Kushina's PoV..

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat! Kegelapan itu terus menyelimutiku dan tidak mau pergi! Apa aku sudah mati? Dan dimana aku sekarang!

'Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..' Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara isakan tangis yang entah milik siapa! Entah kenapa ketika mendengar isakan itu rasanya hatiku tersayat!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menetes di kelopak mataku! Sepertinya air mata! Entah kenapa ketika air mata itu menetes, aku sangat ingin membuka mataku saat itu juga!

~End Of Kushina PoV..

Sedikit demi sedikit iris violet itu mulai tampak! Meski tidak secerah biasanya namun iris violet itu tetap bersinar.

Kushina mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya! Ia memandang dengan intens satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Kata Kazuki sambil berhambur memeluk Kushina. Kemudian Kazuki melepas pelukannya dari Kushina.

"Anata... Dare?" Tanya Kushina dengan muka penuh tanda tanya melihat wanita itu.

Deg! Kazuki tersentak kaget karena putrinya tidak mengenalinya. "Ini kaa-chan, Kushina! Apa kau tidak ingat kaa-chan?" Kata Kazuki dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya! Kushina hanya menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter tiba!

"Dokter, kenapa dia tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Kazuki pada dokter berambut raven itu! Terlihat dari name tag nya bahwa dia merupakan anggota klan Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha namanya.

-(Author: kyaa... *histeris*

Reader: kenapa lu masukin tokoh sesukamu sih? *sweatdrop*

Author: hehehe.. Gomen ne! Vanny kurang tahu nama orang-orang dijaman MinaKushi! Berhubung Vanny fannya Sasuke jadi Vanny masukin deh!

Reader: haduh x_x udah deh cepet lanjut aja!

Author: ha'i!)-

Dokter bernama Sasuke itu mulai menjelaskan bahwa Kushina terkena amnesia! Kazuki pun mulai terisak kembali.

Air mata juga menetes dari mata safir milik Minato. Kushina yang merasa risih dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya pun mulai bertanya!

"Kalian semua... Siapa?" Tanya Kushina!

"Aku adalah kaa-chanmu!" Jawab Kazuki masih terisak.

"Kushina-chan, apa kau juga melupakanku?" Tanya Minato yang berada tepat di samping Kushina!

"Anata dare?" Tanya Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Minato pun hanya tersenyum hangat, "aku adalah teman baikmu!" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum hangat! Sontak seisi ruangan langsung menoleh ke Minato dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan-?'

Minato hanya nyengir menanggapi tatapan semua orang itu!

"Oh! Jadi kau teman baikku! Ano, jadi kau pasti tahu aku siapa bukan?" Kata Kushina sambil nyengir.

"Namamu adalah Uzumaki Kushina!" Jawab Minato sambil mengusap rambut merah panjang Kushina!

"Oh! Jadi namaku Uzumaki Kushina!" Kata Kushina sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Ano, kau temanku bukan? Jika begitu, bantulah aku! Aku sedikit risih disini, bisa kau bawa aku keluar dari sini!" Bisik Kushina pada Minato sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Minato.

"Baiklah!" Kata Minato, kemudian ia menggendong Kushina ala bridal style!

Seisi kamar melongo melihat itu!

"Minato, kau mau bawa imottouku kemana?" Tanya Arashi.

"Ke tempat yang membuatnya nyaman!" Jawab Minato! Lalu, dengan santainya Minato membawa Kushina keluar kamar itu meninggalkan seisi kamar yang melongo melihat perilaku Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Minato dan Kushina sedang duduk-duduk di bangku yang berada di taman dekat rumah sakit itu!

"Arigatou!" Kata Kushina pada Minato sambil tersenyum manis.

"Douita!" Jawab Minato.

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja Kushina melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang jaraknya sekitar 5 M dari bangku taman yang ia duduki!

"Minato, lihat! Orang itu tampan dan keren ya!" Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum!

"I-iya!" Jawab Minato dengan senyum yang kelihatan sekali dipaksakan! Padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya dia cemburu!

*TBC*

Minato: Vanny-hime, stop buat aku jadi OOC disini!

Vanny: kyaa... Aku dipanggil hime oleh Minato *salto keliling taman*

Minato: *sweatdrop* itu biar kamu gak buat aku OOC amat!

Kushina: wah, kenapa nasibku jelek banget di cerita ini! ._.

Vanny: biarin! Ntar endingnya mau kubuat sad ending kau dan Minato *devil smile* akan kubangkitkan Kyuubi agar membunuh kalian! Akan kubuat kalian menderita *tertawa ala nenek sihir*

MinaKushi: TIDAK!

Kushina: Ayolah Vanny-hime, nanti kukasih balon kotak deh, kalau gak mau kukasih lollipopnya spongebob deh!

Vanny: gak mau *buang muka dari Kushina*

Minato: Ntar aku kasih fotoku yang paling keren deh!

Vanny: kyaa.. Okey, kita deal ya! Nanti dikirim lewat BBM! Vanny tunggu lo... Kalau gak dikasih aku buat sad ending entar #plak

Arashi: woy, terus kalau mereka sad ending, gue gimana?

Vanny: lo bakalan gue buang ke tong sampah! #digamparArashi

Arashi: terus lo juga bakalan gue buang ke Samudera Hindia!

Vanny: biarin :p ntar Vanny jadi arwah, Vanny hantuin Arashi!

Arashi: ntar gue panggilin dukun biar lo dikembalikin di Samudera Hindia (?)

Vanny: terus sebelumnya Vanny balik, Vanny narik Arashi jadi Arashi ikut bareng Vanny ke Samudera Hindia

Minato: woy udah! Percakapan kalian itu udah gak nyambung sama cerita ini!

Matana: ano, lebih baik Vanny-chan bales 10 review dulu!

Vanny: oh iya! Hehehe... Arigatou gozaimashu buat: namikazeasyifa, muthmainnah067, hottestqueen, icha ssiriza, kushinee, Achan, kashiwagi san, RinIzumIcha, MGE (special lewat BBM)

namikazeasyifa: oke! Ini udah lanjut.. Arigatou :)

muthmainnah067: okeh! Arigatou udah sempetin baca dan review!

hottestqueen: *terharu, air mata netes* eonni arigatou! Vanny seneng banget.. Arigatou gozaimashu!

icha ssiriza: sama-sama :) ano, iya! Vanny suka Kamichama Karin :D Icha-san punya Facebook ya? Apa namanya? Nama Vanny disana: Caroline Angelia Setiawan | arigatou udah 'slalu baca dan review :)

kushinee: arigatou! *blush* okey, akan Vanny kasih konflik! Tapi mungkin gak akan terlalu berat (?) Karena Vanny gak kuat kalau berat-berat /? Nee.. Arigatou udah mau baca dan review!

Achan: iya! Arigatou gozaimashu! Review lagi yaa.. Hehehe!

kashiwagi san: ini udah lanjut! Gomen gak bisa update kilat :( and arigatou udah mau review!

RinIzumIcha: hahaha... Contoh reader-san lucu! (Gomen, Vanny ga tau namanya!) Okey, Vanny akan berusaha perbaiki EYDnya. (Maklum US Bi nilainya ga seberapa bagus .-.) Dulu Vanny malah kebanyakan titik lo, dulu Vanny sering kasih 3 titik '...' Hahaha! Enggak kok, gpp! Kritik pun diterima malah kalau ga ada kritik & saran dari para reader Vanny gak bakalan bisa kayak sekarang! Hehehe, bahkan Vanny pun open flame jadi gak usah sungkan-sungkan kalau mau kasih saran & kritik. Flame juga boleh tapi jangan pedes-pedes #plak okey, arigatou udah mau baca, review, dan kasih saran ^^

MGE: ini udah lanjut ^^ thx udah mau baca dan review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Mata violet gadis itu menatap intens gambar di depannya! Pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari gambar itu. Gambar dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan erat!

"Jadi... Kau adalah onii-chan ku?" Kata gadis bermata violet yang tidak lain adalah Kushina itu.

"Huuh.." Arashi mendengus sebal karena pertanyaan Kushina itu. Pasalnya gadis yang merupakan adik kandungnya itu sudah bertanya hal yang sama sebanyak 5 kali!

"Betul! Aku adalah onii-chanmu dan kau adalah imottouku!" Jawab Arashi sedikit sebal! Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan bersenden pada tembok.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kata Kushina sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Arashi sambil mengerutkan kening juga. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kushina sedikit kaget mengetahui ia adalah kakaknya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kakakku bisa sejelek itu? Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku memiliki kakak sejelek itu," kata Kushina dengan tampang polos dan tidak bersalah.

"Apa katamu?" Kata Arashi frustasi, empat siku-siku yang membentuk perempatan muncul di dahi Arashi. Namun, beruntung sekali karena Minato menahan Arashi agar tidak menjitak kepala gadis bernama lengkap Uzumaki Kushina itu.

Itu hanya selingan #plak di chapter 7 ini Vanny bukan maunya nge-lanjutin tapi mau nyataiin sesuatu! Bukan di discontinue kok, hanya hiatus saja! Vanny gak bisa konsentrasi membuat fict sehingga alurnya selalu ngebut, feelnya gak dapet, dan berbagai hal lainnya! Vanny bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin akan Vanny lanjutin saat liburan natal (paling lambat) hehehe... Dan tentunya bisa Vanny lanjutin sewaktu waktu! Sekali lagi maaf, karena tugas Vanny numpuk:

-IPS: suruh cari nama-nama gunung se-Indonesia dan pastinya ada 500++ sampai tangan Vanny pegel.

-B. Jawa: cari cerpen pakai B. Indonesia.

-dsb

Sampai sekarang tugas itu belum kelar ToT gomen ne minna-san.. Vanny juga masih belom nyelesain hal yang Vanny pengen lakuin:

-nonton Angel Bitch, Death Note, Hell Girl

-Vanny juga belom nyelesain Faith: The Great Doctor padahal liatnya udah dari bulan lalu.

-belom baca komik Fantasteen dan manga yang barusan Vanny beli.

-belom nyelesain bac fict-fict MinaKushi yang Vanny suka dan masih banyak lainnya.

Mungkin sekian dari Vanny, Vanny minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karna hiatus dan terima kasih yang sudah kasih review, kritik, saran, dan bahkan pujian! Juga udah mau baca fict Vanny ini arigatou gozaimashu!

Udah dulu ya Minna! Ini Vanny ngetiknya di les-les an. Jaa minna~


	8. Chapter 8

"Kushina-chan!" Panggil seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik pada seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Psssttt... Jangan keras-keras!" Kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kushina pada lelaki yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau bersembunyi dibalik tembok seperti ini?" Tanya Minato dengan suara selirih-lirinya.

"A-aku sedang mengawasi Sasuke-kun. Aku khawatir jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Jawab Kushina tidak kalah lirihnya. Kemudian Kushina kembali mengintip dari balik tembok, diikuti Minato di atasnya.

'Tampaknya dia begitu menyukai lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu.' Batin Minato.

"Kushina-chan, ikutlah aku sebentar!" Kata Minato sambil menarik tangan Kushina pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemudian mereka pergi ke suatu rumah makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

"Hah.. Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tahu kan aku sedang mengawasi seseorang? Kenapa kau menyeret ku pergi? Apa yang ingin kubicarakan? Awas jika tidak penting, aku akan menjamin hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi." Kata Kushina sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku ingin menawarkan bantuanku untuk membantumu mendapatkan Sasuke!" Kata Minato.

"Maaf, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu! Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri." Jawab Kushina dengan percaya diri.

"Dengan cara menguntitnya begitu? Atau dengan cara selalu memeriksa apakah dia memiliki kekasih?" Kata Minato dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Ah? Hmm... Yah.."

"Begini saja. Aku akan membantumu. Oke? Kau adalah sahabatku, aku akan selalu membantumu!"

"Bayaran apa yang kau minta? Jika kau meminta bayaran mahal, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu!" Kata Kushina meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku orang yang berkerja untuk bayaran mahal seperti itu?"

"Lalu... Apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal... Jika kelak kau mendapatkannya dan mungkin kau akan menikah dengannya, aku ingin agar kau tidak melupakanku!"

"Ah.." Kushina tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan Minato tersebut.

"D-doushite?"

"Yah.. Karena kau adalah sahabat terdekatku, oleh sebab itu aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku!" Jawab Minato dengan nada tulus.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu, sampai akhir hidupku." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mengandung berbagai arti yang sangat dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Ayam-ayam jantan mulai berkokok dengan perkasanya. Satu-persatu orang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya untuk memulai hari mereka, begitu pula Kushina.

"Ahh.." Kushina menguap lebar sambil merengangkan badannya sebentar. Kemudian, ia turun dari tempat tidur berukuran king size miliknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kaos berwarna ungu dengan short berwarna hitam.

Kemudian, ia duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil HP nya yang terletak di lemari dekat kasurnya. Dan ternyata ada SMS masuk sekitar 5 menit lalu.

Minggu, 11 November XXXX,

Dari: 08XXXXXXXX69

'Hari ini di Konoha park pukul 8 pagi! -Namikaze Minato-'

Kushina melihat jam dinding yang dengan setia menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul setengah 8 pagi.

'Untuk apa dia memanggilku?' Tanya Kushina dalam hati.

Kemudian Kushina mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos santai berwarna putih yang pada bagian bawahnya sedikit mekar dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga. Pakaian itu membuat Kushina tampak sangat santai. Kemudian setelah bercermin sesaat di depan cermin. Kushina pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah.. Ingin kemana kau pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Arashi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran dan minum teh.

"Bertemu Minato." Jawab Kushina singkat.

"Ah.. Jadi kau kencan dengannya?" Kata Arashi dengan sangat santai.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Kami hanya teman. Okey?" Kata Kushina dengan penekanan di berbagai kata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi jika kau tiba-tiba menyukainya katakan pada onii-chan! Onii-chan akan membantumu." Kata Arashi sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Huuh.. Baiklah." Jawab Kushina. Kemudian ia memakai sepatunya dan segera pergi ke Konoha park.

.

.

.

Kushina duduk di salah satu bangku taman untuk menunggu Minato. Ia melirik arloji yang dipakainya dan menunjukan pukul 8 kurang 5 menit.

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat 5 menit." Kata Kushina. Kemudian ia mengambil HP nya dari dalam tas dan mengirim sebuah SMS pada Minato..

'Aku sudah sampai di taman. -Uzumaki Kushina-'

Tak berapa lama, ada jawaban dari Minato.

'Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! -Namikaze Minato-'

Kushina menunggu cukup lama.. Ia melirik arlojinya dan sudah menunjukan pukul 8 lebih 15 menit. "Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengerjaiku." Kata Kushina kesal.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang kepada Kushina dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Haah.. Haah.. Gomen ne, kurasa aku terlambat cukup lama!" Kata Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Kushina mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke, namun jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih kencang saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Bukankah kau yang memanggilku kesini?" Jawab Sasuke

"A-aku?" Kata Kushina kebingungan. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah SMS masuk pada HPnya.

"Sumimasen, aku pergi sebentar."

Kemudian, Kushina membuka SMS yang ternyata dari Minato itu..

'Ayo, ini kesempatanmu. Nyatakan perasaanmu! -Namikaze Minato-'

"Ja-jadi dia..."

"Kushina, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau memanggilku? Apa sakitmu kambuh atau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Jawab Kushina dengan sedikit ragu.

"Nani?"

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing kemarin." Kata Kushina. Minato yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon langsung jatuh dengan sweatdrop berat.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya efek dari pengobatan yang kau jalani seminggu yang lalu!" Jawab Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Kushina. "Baiklah, kuharap kau cepat sembuh!" Kata Sasuke, sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"A-arigatou." Jawab Kushina dengan muka sangat merah.

"Jika begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne~" pamit Sasuke. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

Kushina pun langsung terduduk di kursi taman dengan pandangan kosong.

"S-senyumnya.. Sangat manis." Kata Kushina entah pada siapa.

"Huuh.. Dasar. Sudah kukatakan untuk menyatakan perasaan, kau justru berkata seperti itu." Suara Minato membuat Kushina kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung menyatakan perasaan padanya!? Kami kan tidak akrab!" Kata Kushina sedikit kesal.

"Jika kau suka, kau harus katakan padanya kau suka! Sebelum dia diambil oleh orang lain. Urusan dia menerima atau tidak, itu adalah urusan belakangan." Kata Minato dengan nada sangat santai.

"Ah? Ma-maaf.. Aku memang tidak bepengalaman dalam hal cinta." Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Nee, Minato, sepertinya kau sangat berpengalaman dalam hal cinta!" Kata Kushina dengan polosnya.

"H-hah? Ti-tidak kok!" Jawab Minato dengan muka sedikit memerah, 'yah aku sangat tidak berpengalaman, sampai-sampai orang yang kucintai mencintai orang lain' kata Minato dalam hati. Kemudian mereka bersenang-senang di taman sampai hari menjelang sore.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum juga, kemudian Kushina menggandeng tangan Minato dan berjalan pulang.

Saat itu langit sudah sore, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen Ichiraku. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

"Hontou?"

"Tentu."

"Arigatou ne Minato-kun. Kau begitu tahu makanan kesukaanku."

"Yah, tidak masalah. Asal kelak kau menepati janjimu!"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku orang yang suka menginkari janji?"

'Terkadang, persahabatan itu lebih indah dari percintaan. Terkadang, menjadi sahabatnya itu lebih baik daripada menjadi kekasihnya.' Batin Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Minato's PoV...

Malam ini sangat terang karena ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Bulan tampak besar dan indah ditemani bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan. Aku menengok ke langit hitam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang.

Seandainya aku dapat menjadi bulan dan menerangi Kushina setiap saat. Namun, kurasa aku tidak bisa. Karena, suatu hari nanti, saat dimana dia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, aku harus pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku hanya ingin di sampingnya untuk melindunginya. Hanya itu. Aku tidak bisa berharap lebih. Namun, itu pun tampak mustahil bagiku karena saat ia mendapatkan Sasuke maka dia sudah memiliki pelindung baru.

Tiba-tiba awan hitam datang dan menutupi bulan yang bersinar terang. Dan titik-titik air pun mulai turun dari langit. Yap, ini benar. Semua yang bersinar kelak pasti akan berubah menjadi gelap. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin matahari tidak akan bersinar lagi dan mungkin disaat itu aku akan menyinari Kushina-chan.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum tubuhku basah terkena air hujan.

Aku duduk di atas kasurku yang nyaman, kemudian aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang berada di lemari di samping kasurku. Aku memandangi foto masa kecilku dengan Kushina.

Dahulu saat kecil, aku pernah berharap untuk menerangimu setiap waktu dengan setia. Namun, aku pernah berjanji pada dirikusendiri untuk menjaga senyum manismu itu. Aku tidak ingin egois, aku ingin kau bahagia. Sayonara, nido to wa aenai anata dakara...

~End Of Minato PoV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya. Bunga-bunga dengan setia mengeluarkan aroma harumnya. Di taman Konoha, Kushina sedang terduduk menunggu kehadiran seseorang, di sampingnya ada Minato yang dengan setia menyemangatinya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukan itu." Kata Kushina dengan nada ragu. Minato pun mengenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Jika aku bisa melakukan itu, traktir aku ramen Ichiraku. Okey?" Kata Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh makan sepuasmu." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

"Tentu saja. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke akan segera datang aku pergi dulu ya.." Kata Minato, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

'Sayonara, nido to wa aenai anata dakara (sampai jumpa, karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi)' kata Minato dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke datang.

"Ada apa kau memanggilkku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kushina.

"Ano.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Nani?"

"Aku sebenarnya..." Kushina tampak sangat gugup. Kemudian ia mengingat bagaimana Minato menyemangatinya, ia tidak ingin membuat Minato kecewa.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau pusing lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya... menyukaimu." Kata Kushina dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya.

~Sementara itu, di tempat Arashi..

Arashi sedang memandangi buku kenangan SD nya. Namun, Arashi segera berhenti di suatu foto...

"Ah.. Ini tampak seperti foto dokter Sasuke?" Kata Arashi mengerutkan kening. Namun, mata Arashi langsung membulat mengingat sesuatu.

"B-bukankah sewaktu itu dia menyukai Sara? Se-sedangkan Sara sekarang menyukai Minato. A-apa mungkin ini semua sudah direncanakan? Bukankah hari ini Kushina akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke?" Kata Arashi menyadari adanya hubungan dalam semua kasus ini. "Aku ingat. Iya, saat kecelakaan itu Sara lah yang mengendarai mobil itu." Kata Arashi. Kemudian ia segera berlari menaiki mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat ia mengendarai mobil sportnya.

'Kushina-chan dalam bahaya, aku harus cepat!' Kata Arashi dalam hati.

~Kembali ke Kushina dan Sasuke..

"Ah sudah kuduga rencana ini berjalan lancar." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau sepenuhnya dalam pengaruh hipnotisku. Kenapa kau pikir kau bisa menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama? Kenapa kau pikir ingatanmu bisa hilang tanpa ada satu kenangan pun? Lalu, kenapa di saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku taman ini sangat sepi? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa semua ini terikat oleh satu benang?" Kata Sasuke. Kushina kembali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke maju mendekati Kushina, kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kushina, "biarkan semua ingatan kembali seperti semula! Lepaskan seluruh pengaruh hipnotis!"

'Deg' saat itu juga semua ingatan Kushina kembali...

"Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushina. Kushina hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Sekarang pergilah! Carilah Minato! Dia berada di stasiun dan akan pergi ke Beijing pukul 12" kata Sasuke.

"Doushite? Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Kushina.

"Karena... Rambutmu sama dengan rambut'nya'. Sangat indah." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Kushina pun tersentak kaget.

~kembali ke Arashi.

Arashi dengan panik segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi Fugaku.

"Fugaku, siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Tanya Arashi.

"Dia adalah sepupuku. Saat SD sepertinya dia pernah sekelas dengan kita!" Jawab Fugaku dari seberang sana.

"Apakah dia benar-benar dokter?" Tanya Arashi.

"Wakaranai. Seharusnya dia belum lulus SMA, tetapi entah mengapa ia bisa menjadi dokter." Jawab Fugaku.

"Sepertinya ada masalah. Fugaku, cepat bantu aku! Pergilah ke Konoha park! Kita harus melindungi Kushina-chan"

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu, sambungan telephone pun diputus. Arashi segera mengencangkan kembali laju mobil itu.

~Kembali ke Kushina dan Sasuke..

"T-tapi.. Jika aku pergi, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lihatlah! Sara sudah mendekati taman ini." Kata Sasuke.

"D-demo..."

"Hayaku!"

Kushina pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba berlari pergi, namun belum terlalu jauh ia berlari, ia mendengar suara tembakan. Kushina pun kembali menoleh dan yang ia lihat adalah Sara, Karin, dan bodyguard-bodyguard berbaju hitam di sampingnya.

"Ah, dasar pengkhianat! Kau seharusnya mati saja." Kata Sara masih dengan pistol di tangannya yang diarahkan ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri. Kini tubuh Sasuke sudah terkapar di rumput dengan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Kau.. Kau.. Kenapa kau membunuh Sasuke?" Kata Kushina berteriak dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Dia adalah pengkhianat. Dia pantas untuk mati. Tetapi tenang saja, aku juga akan mengirimmu bersamanya" kata Sara. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kushina. "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan menyusulnya."

Ichi

.

.

.

Ni

.

.

.

San

'Duarr' kushina menutup matanya bersiap untuk menerima kematian. Tangannya ia kepalkan dua-duanya menahan rasa takut. Namun, pada hitungan ketiga entah kenapa ia hanya mendengar suara tembakan tetapi dia tidak merasakan sakit. Apakah dia sudah mati?

Kushina pun membuka matanya yang tertutup dan yang ia lihat adalah, di depannya ada tubuh dari kakaknya, Uzumaki Arashi sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melindungiku? Baka no aniki." Kata Kushina histeris sambil terus menangis.

"A-aku memang bo-bodoh. Seharusnya... A-aku s-seharusnya tidak membiarkan nyawa i-imottou ku dalam bahaya s-sedikit pun." Kata Arashi tersendat-sendat karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Doushite? Doushite? Kenapa di saat-saat terakhirmu kau masih memikirkan aku? DOUSHITE?"

"K-karena.. Aku menyayangi Kushina-chan." Jawab Arashi.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya drama sudah selesai. Sekarang kau akan bersama mereka berdua." Kata Sara sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kushina.

"Kau.. Kau.. Sudah membunuh Anikiku dan Sasuke. Kau kejam!" Teriak Kushina dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Itu salahmu. Kenapa kau beraninya merebut Minato dariku." Kata Sara dengan tenang sekali.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, sayonara." Kata Sara. Namun, tiba-tiba Fugaku dan Mikoto datang dan Fugaku mendorong Sara sehingga pistol itu tertembak ke arah lain. Lalu Fugaku menahan tangan Sara, sehingga Sara tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Mikoto sedang bertarung dengan bodyguard-bodyguard Sara.

"Kushina, cepat pergi cari Minato!" Perintah Fugaku.

"Te-tetapi.."

"Jika kau ragu, semuanya akan berakhir disini. Hayaku!" Kata Fugaku lagi. Kushina pun menganggukan kepala dan berlari keluar dari taman.

Setelah itu, tangan Sara terlepas dan Sara langsung menembak Fugaku.

"Ah.." Tubuh Fugaku pun langsung terjatuh.

"FUGAKU!" Teriak Mikoto sambil berlari ke Fugaku, namun karena itu ia justru langsung tertembak.

Tubuh Mikoto pun terjatuh. Jarak diantara dia dan Fugaku sudah dekat sehingga Mikoto dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya berusaha menggandeng tangan Fugaku.

~Flashback: ON

"Nee.. Jika kita menikah, kau ingin memiliki anak berapa?" Tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku. Mereka kini sedang duduk di bangku dekat kolam air mancur.

"Hmm... Mungkin 2. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab Fugaku.

"Ah, aku juga ingin dua anak. Aku ingin mereka adalah laki-laki. Ah, aku sangat menyukai anak laki-laki. Mereka sangat manis." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yaa... Aku juga sangat berharap memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki." Kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

~Flashback: OFF

'Sepertinya kita tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginan itu, tetapi meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak menyesal jika harus meninggal bersamamu. Aishiteru~' kata Mikoto dalam hati. Kemudian tepat setelah ia berhasil menggengam tangan Fugaku, matanya terpejam untuk selamanya. Meskipun harus meninggal, mereka tidak menyesal. Dengan orang yang dicintai di samping mereka, mereka tidak akan menyesal.

"Baiklah. Permainan sudah berakhir." Kata Sara.

"Cepat pergi kejar Kushina!" Perintah Sara pada bodyguard-bodyguard nya.

"Tidak. Kalian pulang saja! Aku yang mengaji kalian, bukan? Kini aku memerintahkan kalian untuk pulang!" Kata Karin. Kemudian bodyguard-bodyguard itu pun pulang.

"K-Karin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sara. Kemudian Karin menodongkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Sara.

"Kau tahu, dari dahulu aku menyukai Sasuke?" Kata Karin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, betapa aku mencintainya? Tetapi apakah kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu dari dulu. Saat melihatmu sedih, dia selalu tampak menderita. Itulah sebabnya, aku dengan rela selalu melayanimu agar kau tidak sedih. Karena aku tidak ingin dia menderita. Tetapi apa balasanmu padanya? Kau membunuhnya! Membunuhnya demi lelaki yang tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun! Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu mencintai Minato dan tidak mencintai Sasuke?" Kata Karin dengan penekanan di berbagai kata dan sambil terus menangis.

"Karena... dahulu Minato pernah mengatakan rambutku indah. Aku selalu membenci rambut merah ini, tetapi Minato memuji rambutku indah." Jawab Sara dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari matanya.

"Apa kau lupa? Minato bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan rambutmu indah. Aku begitu iri padamu karena Sasuke pernah mengatakan rambutmu indah. Tetapi, kau justru melupakannya. KAU MEMANG HARUS MATI!" Kata Karin. Kemudian ia menekan pistol itu dan Sara pun langsung ambruk di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Jarak ia dan Sasuke terlampau jauh. Ia tidak bisa memegang tangan Sasuke sama seperti Mikoto memegang tangan Fugaku.

Di saat-saat terakhirnya ia mengingat sebuah kenangan. Kenangan berharga yang ia lupakan..

~Flashback: ON

Sara kecil, Sasuke kecil, dan Karin kecil sedang bermain di taman dengan senangnya. Senyuman tampak mekar di mulut mereka. Saat itu, mungkin mereka masih sekitar 6 tahun.

"Nee Sara-chan, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Kata Sasuke dengan tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sara dengan imutnya.

Sasuke pun menunjukan sebuah bunga mawar yang tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Warna bunga mawar ini sama seperti warna rambut Sara-chan. Sangat indah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah.. Arigatou." Jawab Sara dengan rona merah yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"Kelak jika besar aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sara lagi.

"Ah? Baiklah. Mari kita buat janji." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian mereka pun menyatukan kelingking mereka sambil tersenyum.

~Flashback: OFF

"Maaf, aku telah melanggar janji." Kata Sara dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki. Setelah itu, Sara pun menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Dengan ini, semuanya telah berakhir.." Kata Karin. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tembaknya dan pergi meninggalkan taman Konoha dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

Setelah Karin pergi cukup jauh, Matana datang ke taman itu dan mendatangi mayat Arashi.

"Arashi-kun, kau sudah menetukan pilihanmu. Kau sudah memilih untuk melindunginya, anata no daisuki imottou.." Kata Matana dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, melebihi nyawamu sendiri. Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik." Kata Matana. Kemudian, ia mengambil pisau dari kantong bajunya dan mengiris nadinya sendiri.

'Tetapi... meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu. Sampai mati pun aku tetap mencintaimu.' Sambung Matana dalam hati. Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh di bahu Arashi. Bahu hangat Arashi. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan itu meski hanya beberapa detik.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba salju turun, mayat mereka pun dihujani oleh salju. Tampaknya Tuhan turut berduka cita atas kematian mereka.

~Sementara itu, di tempat Kushina...

Kushina terus berlari menuju stasiun ditemani turunnya salju. Ia terus mencari Minato di antara kerumunan orang banyak. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Minato. Apa Minato sudah berangkat?

Sudah hampir 15 menit Kushina mencari tetapi ia tidak menemukan Minato. Ia pun putus asa dan berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin sudah terlambat ia mencari Minato.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memegang bahunya. Kushina pun menoleh dan ia melihat Minato sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyuman yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya salju.

"Minato... Aishiteru." Kata Kushina pada Minato.

"Aishiteru mou." Jawab Minato. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun berciuman di tengah turunnya salju. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang dapat membuat mereka melupakan dinginnya salju yang sedang turun.

Setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Dengan akhir ini, cerita kami sangatlah berbeda dengan Hana Yori Dango. Cerita kami berakhir dengan tetesan air mata pada setiap orang~

Kami bukanlah Hanazawa Rui dan Makino Tsukushi! Kami hanyalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina~

Tetapi... Meskipun begitu, kami akan terus maju.. Kami akan terus maju tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Karena jika kami ragu, maka kami akan kehilangan jalan kami~

Meskipun kami harus berdiri di atas mayat-mayat orang yang kami sayangi untuk tetap bersama, itu tidak masalah. Karena kami tahu, akan ada suatu hari... hari dimana salju turun dan kami terjatuh dari atas mayat-mayat mereka~

OWARI- THE END- TAMAT

Maaf kalau updatenya lama bingitzzz... Karena idenya belum ada dan Vanny cukup sibuk sebagai pelajar. Endingnya cukup berubah dari perkiraan awal .-. Memang sih awalnya mau dibuat sad ending tapi kematian MinaKushi.. Tetapi gak jadi karena Vanny takut reader kecewa. Dan rencananya Vanny buat happy ending dengan akhir pernikahan mereka tapi gara-gara lihat anime Kuroshitsuji alurnya berubah 100% waktu lagi mikirin ide ceritanya. Eh, keinget sewaktu si Sebastian bilang sama Ciel "kau harus tetap maju meskipun kau harus berdiri di atas mayat orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Gunakanlah aku dan semua orang sebagai pionmu. Karena jika rajanya mati, maka permainan akan berakhir."

Dan keinget sewaktu si Ciel bilang gini, "Madam Red telah ragu sehingga ia kehilangan jalannya. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak akan ragu sedikitpun. Ini adalah perintah! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh mengkhianatiku!"

Si Sebastian jawab, "Yes, My Lord. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan menjadi pionmu. Meskipun hanya tinggal raja saja aku akan terus bersamamu. Sampai akhir nanti, disaat kau terjatuh dan mahkotamu berkarat"

Terus kata-kata Minato pun author ambil dari salah satu ost Kuroshitsuji (ending song season 2, lagu yang 'bukan' dinyanyiin Yuya Matsushita) yang 'Sayonara, nido to wa aenai anata dakara'

Okey, mungkin sekian penjelasan dari Vanny...

Inoichi: hei, terus nasib aku gimana?

Vanny: *bunuh Inoichi* nah, sekarang nasibmu sama kayak Arashi.

Inoichi: bukan itu maksudku. *sweatdrop*

Kushina: udah ah! Thor, katanya lu mau ngomong sesuatu buat para reader-sama!?

Vanny: oh iya, author mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada banyak kekurangan dari fict ini, author juga minta maaf jika ada kata yang tidak berkenan di hati para reader-sama.. Dukungan kalian lah yang bisa membuat author nge-lanjutin fict ini.. Arigatou gozaimashu. Tolong review ya meskipun ini adalah chap terakhir. Author akan terus menunggu review kalian, tidak peduli meskipun fict ini udah selesai. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
